Visitors Part I: Arrival
by Ansa Spectre
Summary: Part one of the Visitors saga, including a powerful new enemy and new discoveries!
1. Prologue- Motherhood

  
Disclaimer- Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu and all other related characters or things to "Tenchi Muyo" are not owned by me. Neither do I claim to own them. However, additional characters not assoc. with the series are of my own creation. ^-^ Thanx!!  
  
Prologue: "Motherhood"  
By: Brandon Morgan "Spectre"  
  
The warm sunlight beamed down on the Masaki residence, warming the air that had been surprisingly cool that summer. The cool breeze blew across the plains and rippled the lake resting before the great house. Leaves rustled in the wind and tall grass swayed, giving the scene as soothing natural sound. Birds were singing their beautiful songs in the trees, all was quiet and peaceful.  
  
((TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!( (  
  
The serenity was shattered when the blast of Ryoko's stereo shook the trees and nearly scared Ayeka out of her mind! She was tending in the garden when the great blast of sound made a small shockwave, making her flowers sway in its wake. Ayeka clamped her hands over her ears and looked up to where she thought the sound was coming from, 'but that can't be right' she thought to herself, 'it seems to be coming from the roof!'  
As Ayeka climbed the stairs to the highest floor of the house she could here the sound growing louder and louder with each step. Pictures shook on their hangers, the walls vibrated, where was it coming from? As she popped her head out of the skylight she saw Ryoko lying on a towel next to the blaring stereo. Ayeka's eyes flared and her teeth clenched as she made her way to the stereo. As she got closer, she saw Ryoko in a skimpy bikini and sunglasses, sunning herself in the sun's warm rays. Ryoko sat up abruptly and threw off her shades as she heard the stereo shut down suddenly.  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
"What ARE YOU DOING??!!!! You nearly woke the entire country with this!! What the hell is it anyways??"  
"I was TRYING to get some sun in before the storms return if you don't mind! And this happens to be an import from the states**" Ryoko flipped on her headphones and turned onto her stomach. As she turned the music back on Ayeka could still hear the muffled blast of the band. Ayeka went red with rage.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! I'm not finished talking to you Ryoko!!" Ayeka's hands shook in her fury. The only response Ryoko made was the prompt presentation of her middle finger. A vain in Ayeka's head had popped and was now throbbing. Steam seemed to rise up from her head, but just as quick as Ryoko had flipped her off, Ayeka seemed to settle and cool down. With a warm, almost evil smile on her face she calmly walked up to the stereo and threw it off the ledge and sent it crashing down to the ground.  
  
Tenchi was returning from his morning exercises as he headed for the door. He looked up when a dark shadow fell over him and saw a 300yenn stereo crashed down. Tenchi dove into the bushes just before it hit his head and watched it shatter and split as it hit the earth. His heart beat rapidly and sweat poured from his brow, he looked up to the roof where it fell and heard and large scuffle.   
When he reached the top of the roof he saw Ryoko pinning Ayeka to the ground and shocking her every three seconds. Sending the purple haired girl screaming with each jolt.  
"How you like that, Huh?" Ryoko was laughing evilly as the bolts of energy blasted through Ayeka's body. It hadn't been easy to get to this point, there was a large bump on her head, and her new bikini was torn in many places. At first she was able to easily fool Ayeka by passing through the roof and teleporting behind her, but as the fight continued, Ayeka was able to smoke Ryoko in head with a small hammer.  
"Ryoko!! Stop it!!" Tenchi ran towards them and pulled her off the princess. He soon regretted it, for as soon as the jolts stopped Ayeka was throwing punches and kicks everywhere, some landed on Tenchi, others hit nothing but air.   
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! LET ME GO!! TENCHI, LET ME AT HER!! I'LL RIP HER TO SHREDS...." The treats continued as Tenchi held her back, pinning her arms behind her.   
"Com'on Tenchi, you heard her let her go. See how long she lives." Ryoko ignited a ball of electricity in her hand and grinned.  
"ABAZUREON'NA!! BAISHUNFU!! AKUREI!!" Tenchi was shocked to here such profanity coming from Ayeka's mouth, this was probably the first time he's ever heard her say such words.   
"Com'on you two stop it NOW!!" Tenchi was not about to admit it, but Ayeka was getting hard to hold back now. He could feel the anger rise in her, her arms began to slip from his grip.   
«WHAM!!«   
«BAM!!«  
"Alright, that's enough!" Washu crossed her arms with the heavy hammer still in her grip. Her appearance surprised everyone, Tenchi didn't even see her at all that morning. She shook her head heavy and sighed. "My, my, Ryoko, what AM I going to do with you?"  
"Dammit Washu!! Why the hell did you..." Another bash with the hammer landed on her head.  
"That's no way to talk your mother. Besides, you two were even worse then that stereo! A genius needs her sleep you know!!" Through all the commotion Ryoko didn't notice Washu happened to be in her night robes. Her bunny-slippered feet tapped in her disgust. "Honestly Ryoko, I thought my own genes would give you SOME of my characteristics!" Ryoko rolled her eyes and teleported away, but not before sticking her tongue out at Ayeka. Washu then turned to Tenchi, "I think you can let go of her now Tenchi." Tenchi blushed and released the girl, then turned to the short genius standing beside him.  
"Sorry Washu-san, I hope you weren't up late."  
"Eh, that's ok Tenchi. And how many times do I have to tell you, no Miss nor San, just WASHU!!!"  
"Uh, ok Washu, sorry." Embarrassed, and a little intimidated, Tenchi returned downstairs with Ayeka to help Sasami with lunch. It's lunchtime and Washu was still sleeping?? ^-^S Washu watched them disappear downstairs and yawned loudly. The cool breeze felt good flowing through her red hair she lingered on the roof for a minute to soak in the wonderful warm sunrays. She raised her arms in the air and twirled around in the wonderful day, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She was then shot with a strong shock flowing through her. It felt as if something had hit her, but no material matter was present. Her entire body tingled and was waved with feeling. This powerful shock was too much for her to handle, her eyes closed and she passed out.  
"I forgot my...Washu!!" Ryoko had returned for her shades just as Washu's knees buckled and her body started to topple. Ryoko quickly flew over and scooped her up, "Washu, Washu!! Are you ok? Answer me." Washu didn't respond, her eyelids fluttered and her lips were pursed but didn't move. Her body went cold in Ryoko's arms and her forehead sweat and became hot. "Oh dammit Washu no!!"  
Ryoko transported them both to her room and set Washu down on her bed. As her fever rose, her body began to shiver. Not knowing much about medicine, but knowing a little bit about colds and fevers, Ryoko pulled the covers over her creator/mother and placed a moist towel on her forehead. Ryoko felt a swarm of emotion flow over her; she had not felt this in a long time. As the feeling came back to her, she held Washu's hand and stroked it. She lost herself in her thoughts, memories flowing through her mind, old friends, old enemies, and lost forgotten feelings she never thought she'd remember again. Ryoko focused on a part of her mind most beings can never unlock, but Ryoko isn't a normal being! She brought back memories of the night she was "born"; surrounding her was of course Washu, and her assistants Kagato and Yakage among others. But as she watched the assistants leave Washu's eyes teared at the sight of her "daughter" as she took her in her arms and rocked her. Tears poured from her eyes, feeling happier than she has ever in her entire life, since then nothing had ever topped it! As she rocked her she smoothly sung her to sleep with an ancient lullaby sung to royalty of the planet Cirrah. In seeing this, Ryoko for once, felt regret for her actions, she never knew how much she meant to Washu. She didn't exactly show it, but she never really had reason to, Ryoko did disappear for many, many years, this must've torn poor Washu apart. As she returned to reality a cold tear ran down her cheek, "Mom..." Ryoko paused; this was the first time that she could remember that she had willingly called her that, now she wished she'd said it before, "Mom, please don't die!"  
Ayeka walked into Ryoko's room ready to give forced apology, urged by Tenchi. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she spoke.   
"Listen Ryoko I..." She stopped dead in her tracks; the scene in front of her touched her and shocked her in so many ways. Ryoko's head was now hung low resting on Washu's hand, tears flowing from her golden eyes.  
"Please, Mom, don't die! I...I..." Ryoko couldn't finish her sentence, though she repeated it over and over again in her mind, 'I love you!' Ayeka walked up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder, so not to alarm her.  
"What's wrong with her?" Ryoko didn't bother to wipe her tears, her emotion was too strong, and had overflowed.   
"I don't know, she just collapsed." Her speech was interrupted with her sobs, still holding Washu's hand in hers. Tenchi had now called Yosho and the rest of them were now crowding outside the door, peering in. Yosho walked up to the bed and looked over her. As he did, for the first time, Ryoko took comfort in Ayeka. As she let go of Washu's hands, Ryoko fell in Ayeka's arms, still sobbing. This took the princess by surprise but she felt warm with Ryoko clasping to her, Ayeka immediately wrapped her arms around her trying to calm her. She had never seen her like this before, for the time she's known her, all the memories she's had included nothing but a cold sad feelings from Ryoko. She had never thought that the once horrible Space Pirate could break down like this. Secretly the Juri princess had always wanted to see Ryoko break down and suffer greatly for her actions, but at this moment, all she felt was great shame and regret of such thoughts.  
  
An hour had passed and only Yosho and Ryoko were allowed in, except for Ayeka for support. The residence of the Masaki house all waited outside impatiently, wondering and worrying. Like Ayeka, neither of them had ever seen Ryoko like this before, it had taken them by surprise but also worried them. During this time, Tenchi and Sasami had left to the shine to pray for Washu. They had spent almost the whole hour praying when Yosho and Ayeka returned from Ryoko's quarters and slid the door behind him. Noboyuki, Kiyone, and Mihoshi abruptly sat up and approached him anxious for news of good health. Yosho took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"I can't explain it, she defiantly has a fever, but I'm not sure why she's unconscious."   
"Is it ok for us to see her now Dad?" Noboyuki stepped forward. Yosho lowered his head and was about to speak when Ayeka stepped up from behind him and spoke.  
"No, I think they need some time alone. Ryoko deserves time alone with Washu, so she can see her daughter as soon as she wakes." Without saying a word, Ayeka moved away to her room and slid the door shut. With the lights off, she kneeled on a cotton mat and lit several scented candles. She was still deeply moved by Ryoko's emotion, her own feelings were brimming, sorrow, worry, and regret. If she had any clue of Ryoko's strong emotion for anyone, she wouldn't be so rough with her. A tear rolled down her cheek and took her by surprise; she never thought she would ever shed a single tear in Ryoko's behalf. But she was glad Washu was ok, for Ryoko's sake. Meanwhile Ryoko had kept her vigil next to her bed, neither eating or drink, barely moving a muscle. Every second she imagined Washu opening her eyes and waking to see her, telling her everything was going to be fine. But as each second went by, nothing happened, and Ryoko kept dreaming, waiting. The sun left the sky and the moon now rose, giving a beautiful shimmer on the lake. The warm sun left and the cold night drifted and fell upon the countryside. The night was taking its toll on Ryoko, on all of them. None of them had eaten a thing since it happened; they were all still piled outside the door, their stomachs aching, but none of them moved. Ryoko's eyes began to feel heavy her cheeks still cold from the tears still flowing from her eyes. Ryo-oh-ki had turned to her human form and was now joining the Masaki family in their vigil after a long day of praying at the shrine, also sobbing for her mother. Just when Ryoko was about to drift to sleep a soft moan came from the cold lips of her mother. Her eyes fluttered and opened, her vision was blurred but as she looked around the room she noticed Ryoko sitting next to her, eyes still tearing.  
"R-Ryoko?" Her voice was soft and weak; her whole body was still numb from the unknown force that drove her down. She could barely move, but she could still look around to see her surroundings, out of all of them, the most soothing was Ryoko. Ryoko's head shot up and turned to her, tears flowed even more than before.  
"Wash..." Ryoko stopped herself, she almost lost her this time, she wanted to tell her how much she meant to her. "MOM!!" Ryoko collapsed and held her close sobbing uncontrollably. Washu, held her even closer as a tear rolled from her eye. She had longed for this moment for years.  
"It's ok Ryoko...It's ok. Mom's fine." She held back a sob herself; she had almost let her emotions get the best of her. But it was hard not to, over five thousand years had past since that day her daughter was "born," and she meant the world to her. Hearing the commotion inside the small room, the rest of the Masaki residence rejoiced with tears and hugs. Ryo-ok-ki danced and cried alongside Sasami while Mihoshi squeezed Kiyone so tight she thought her ribs were going to break. In her own room Ayeka shed a tear of joy and let out a sigh of relief. Her own soul was now lightened and lifted; the bond between her and her own mother was nothing to be spoken of. Now she wished she had gotten closer to her. As night passed, mother and daughter slept in each other's arms, thankful to be together, and alive.   
  
*Sniff* I know, a touchy and sad beginning, but I always wondered what feelings lie deep within Ryoko for Washu. Besides, this event is crucial to the following story.   
  
**= The import happens to be Finger Eleven's album "Tip" also the name of the song playing ^-^A  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Big Surprise!

Disclaimer- Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu and all other related characters or things to "Tenchi Muyo" are not owned by me. Neither do I claim to own them. However, additional characters not assoc. with the series are of my own creation. ^-^ Thanx!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Big Surprise!  
By: Spectre  
  
It had been almost a month now since Washu collapsed, all had returned to normal, even Ryoko. Although the bond between her and Washu had now strengthened, however, being the woman she is, she tried not to show it. She and Washu had their own little ways of showing their bond to each other, the mind link between them allowed their thoughts to pass unheard to each other. As for Washu herself, the experience had somehow changed her, for the past month she seemed...different, detached from the rest of the world. No one quite knew what it was, they always assumed it was Ryoko's affection that had changed her, but in all truth, it was something even the small genius couldn't explain. Trying to keep the peace, Tenchi made Ayeka share her stereo with Ryoko, of course this wasn't exactly easy to get it back from her, Ayeka was glad to do so. Sometime that day Washu fell something in Ayeka changed. Her respect for Ryoko was slightly elevated, Emphasis on SLIGHTLY, Because Ryoko still found ways to get under her skin ^-^ the emotion she displayed during that trying time could not have come from the demon she thought she was.   
The day was another cool day as summer drifted away as fall took its place; the leaves were starting to turn as the bark of the trees became cold and brittle. As Sasami stepped outside with a light jacket thrown over her shoulders, she gazed in wonder at all the beautiful colors of the leaves. Hues of red, green, yellow, orange and purple blurred all around her as she walked up the path to the onsen. Carrying a small bucket, a change of clothes, and a towel with her, she shivered as the cold breeze blew threw the air. Sasami clenched the jacket tightly around her as the breeze blew softly and silently through the trees only leaving the sound of rustling leaves. She pulled away strands of her long blue hair from her face, blown by the breeze. As she got closer to the onsen entrance, Sasami noticed the sun weave behind some clouds and cast a large shadow around the entire region. As she looked up she thought to herself, 'How menacing those clouds look, better make this quick!' Sasami now quickened her pace to the sliding doors and hoped that the storm would hold off until she got out.  
  
Sasami slid the changing room door behind her and let her shimmering hair down, "Great, no one here." Sasami slowly slid herself into the water and leaned back to enjoy the relaxing warmth of the baths. She breathed in deeply letting the moist air enter her lungs; it soothed her like nothing else. The onsen waters caressed her skin, making every inch of her body tingle. She let out a long sigh as she slid down further in the water, submerging her body up to her shoulders. She then let her head lean back to soak the length of her hair, the water seemed to rush up it as it soaked it, and nothing else felt better to her. The warm caress of her soaked hair now touched the back of her neck and head, warming it, comforting her more than she thought humanly possible. She sat there for a while, thinking of nothing but the waters caressing her body and soaked in her surroundings. She closed her eyes and set her head on the edge of the deck; she listened to the soft sounds of the waterfalls in the distance and the water lapping against her body. She may seem like a child but she was more mature than she led on to be, when she went off to "play" she had really gone to a secluded area on the top of a hill to take in the surrounding sights and sounds of the day. She would sometimes even sit and draw the landscapes around her.  
  
(CRASH...BOOOM!(  
  
The loud crashing of thunder outside shook the onsen and rippled the water surrounding the girl. Sasami's eyes shot open and looked outside, the sky had now turned jet black and patter of rain hit against the glass dome covering the baths echoed through the cavernous springs.  
"OH NO!!" Sasami jumped out of the baths, threw on a towel put her face against the glass for a better look, to see if someone was coming to get her. Along the path the trees were swaying in the wind now thundering across the plains. The whole area was dark and blackened by the clouds hanging above the land; one would need a flashlight to see!   
"Pretty bad storm huh?" A voice sounded behind her without warning, Sasami screamed as she clenched the towel around her naked body and wheeled around.  
"Washu?! What are you doing here?" Sasami, sighed in relief, she didn't mind Washu there, but if Tenchi had seen her, or even...Sasami quickly shook that thought out of her mind, 'Tenchi would never do that!' Washu broke into her thoughts.  
"What do you think I am doing? I knew there was a storm coming, but I didn't know it was gonna be this soon!" Sasami relaxed a bit, she knew she'd be safe with Washu here with her. Then she noticed with a towel also wrapped around her, a small bulge around Washu's abdomen. Sasami was puzzled, she never thought Washu would ever let herself gain weight, if anything, she thought Washu would end up as thin as a toothpick due to her eating habits. Washu looked down at her, seeing the girl's puzzled look.  
"So, you noticed it too eh?" Sasami blushed and turned away in shame.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
"Aw don't worry about it, I'm surprised it took someone this long to notice!"  
"Did you gain weight?"  
"A little I guess but I haven't changed my eating habits a bit! Maybe it's your delicious cooking fattening me up." Washu smiled and rubbed the girl's head. Sasami giggled and turned back to the glass.  
"How long do you think it's going to last Washu?" Washu stepped up to the glass and looked out.  
"I don't know it shouldn't be long though. We have time to finish up before the others worry and come out." Washu quickly turned away, removed her towel and returned to her area of the baths. As she sat in the water she examined her stomach, it seemed so strange to her. She usually was very good with her weight, but she hadn't even eaten more than she usually did. 'What's going on?' she thought to herself. It was there that she decided to ask Sasami to try not and tell anyone. Although a universal genius, Washu was not without her human modesty.   
  
Yagame was orbiting Jupiter that morning, carrying the two young GPO's with it. They were on their break and decided to relax and let the orbital pull to guide them. Kiyone fell into the soft, leather control seat and snapped open a can of soda. It had been a rough day, after chasing a couple of suspected "runners" GPD code for smugglers Yagame's central guidance was damaged by small meteorite fragments. That was only half of what happened that day!   
"Oh man, when is this day going to end?" Mihoshi sat down in the chair next to her and let her feet up.  
"I know how you feel. I got to get up early tomorrow, the chief wants me to run a diagnostic scan on 'Serra.'"   
"'Serrra,' you mean the new pulsar weapon being issued to all GPD patrol ships?"  
"Yeah, I need to be there by 4:30 tomorrow morning." Mihoshi leaned back and closed her eyes trying to get some rest before their shift continued. Kiyone lowered the can from her lip and stared at her partner.  
"You're telling me that they're trusting one of the most expensive GPD projects in your hands?!"  
"It's just a diagnostic scan! Oh, and he says after that I get the first part of my morning shift off to rest after." Kiyone sipped her drink and scowled at herself. 'I never received an offer to scan 'Serra!'' she thought. Just then Yagame's computer database became active, radar and transmission screens popped up all over the control panel.  
"What the...?" Kiyone threw her drink down and tapped at the controls. Several screens popped up in front of her displaying pictures of space before them and energy readings. "Mihoshi, get on the horn with headquarters, tell them we're tracking an unknown mass of energy heading at coordinates 250.356.829 in the east quadrant." Kiyone looked at the coordinates again, sweat pouring from her brow, 'Wait a minute. That means its heading right for...' Mihoshi broke into her thoughts.  
"I can't contact headquarters, something's interfering with the communications link-up! Hailing frequencies, emergency channels, everything's blocked out." Kiyone looked up from the control panel and out the viewing window into vast space in front of them. Then everything shorted out and Yagame went silent, the lights flickered and died, stunned, Kiyone desperately tried to bring the system back online. As she glanced up at the window she noticed a bright ball of light floating just in front of the ship.  
"M-Mihoshi?!" Mihoshi, who had stumbled over a rather large piece of equipment looked over and saw the light as well. The light spent many minutes just floating there, captivating the GPO's.  
"What is it Kiyone?"  
"I don't know. Do you think...the unknown energy source we detected??" Without any sign of warning, the ball of light flashed and streaked past the ship at an amazing amount of speed. The force given by the speed in which the ball was moving sent the "dead" ship tumbling and spinning in its orbit. Kiyone and Mihoshi were sent flying and tumbling inside the ship crashing into the walls and control panel. At one point the ship had seemed to be released from orbit and then re-entered in a matter of seconds, jumbling and churning it's passengers inside. Finally the ship settled upright, but inertia kept it moving in orbit. Kiyone looked up from under her blonde partners hair just in time to see the power return. She and Mihoshi had been tossed all the way to the back of the ship, landing Mihoshi on top, unconscious from a strong blow to the head when she hit the control console. Kiyone, dazed, let her head drop to the floor and sighed. Her whole body ached, and her partner wasn't exactly the lightest person in the galaxy. Then she noticed the navigation screen presented on the now working console. The tracking system had been initiated and was now predicting the energy's destination. Kiyone watched anxiously as the computer calculated the most accurate estimate based on direction and speed, DESTINATION......E A R T H.  
  
Kiyone shot up in her bed, sweat pouring from her forehead, the sheets wadded around her. Kiyone sucked in air and quickly pushed it out again, trying to catch her breath. She put her hand on her bare chest as she breathed, her hand already sweaty and hot at the touch. It had been a month ago, but it still unnerved her, the day right before Washu was stricken down, the words on the screen played over and over again in her mind, torturing her, not allowing her or her partner to rest. She looked over next to her, for once, Mihoshi was fast asleep, drool flowing from the corner of her mouth as she snored. This was the first time since the incident Mihoshi got any sleep, Kiyone smiled and pushed her waded, sweaty hair out of her eyes and got up to get a drink. As she pulled on a buttoned T-shirt she heard the house clock ring the hour, three a.m., this thing was going to kill her before she gets a chance to figure out what it was.   
She sat down at the kitchen table with her glass of imported red wine, usually she just had tea or water, but this ordeal was shattering her nerves. She sipped it quietly and tried to piece things together. The sour drink tingled her lips and tongue as she swished it in her mouth. She then let it trickle down her throat slowly and smoothly. In the next room she could hear Mihoshi moaning in her sleep, the covers rustled as she tossed and turned. 'Another nightmare, poor thing, she finally gets a full night's sleep and she has to be torn by nightmares,' Kiyone thought to herself, taking another sip of her wine. She set the glass down on the table and folded her hands in front of her, 'How could such a small ball of energy be so powerful?' 'Even Yagame's internal energy system had shut down, only a massive amount of electrical energy is capable of such an act. That thing wasn't even as big as a baseball!' Her thoughts were then shattered by a scream that chilled the spine and made the blood boil, Mihoshi screamed wildly, kicking and punching air around her on her futon. Kiyone jumped from the table, knocking it just enough to push the glass over onto the floor and shatter. She raced into the bedroom and shook Mihoshi.  
"Mihoshi! Mihoshi wake up, it's just a dream!!" But the dream would not release her, the woman's screams and flailing continued. "Mihoshi!" Kiyone shook harder until the dream released its powerful grip on her and Mihoshi woke up. "Mihoshi, it's ok, it was just a dream!" Mihoshi burst into tears, trembling all over, still shaken by the images in her dream.  
"KIYONE!! *sob* It was terrible!!" Kiyone held her close as Mihoshi sobbed on her shoulder very shaken and more afraid than Kiyone had ever seen her. "I-I saw a demon, a monster. It...I-it was horrible..." Kiyone rocked her and tried to soothe her.  
"It's ok Mihoshi, what happened, what did it do?" Mihoshi's sobs stopped abruptly and she looked straight in her partner's eyes. Her eyes were cold and frightened, this made Kiyone very nervous, in all her days working with Mihoshi she never saw her shaken up like this. "It's ok, tell me what happened."  
"It killed us...It killed us all!"  
  
Down in her sub-space laboratory, Washu tapped on the computer console in front of her. Colored lights flashed as screens pooped up all around her, displaying energy readings and scans covering every inch of the surrounding galaxies. A time bar rose in front of her, counting down to the results of the scans. Kiyone and Mihoshi stood behind her in their nightclothes watching, anxious to find something that would put their mind at ease.  
"Sorry again to call so late Washu-san." Kiyone clenched the robe tightly to her body, chilled by the cold of the cavernous room.  
"No problem, Kiyone, but PLEASE, no san, just Washu." Kiyone rolled her eyes; she was not in the mood for this nonsense. "I was up doing so research anyway." Kiyone looked at her watch on the inside of her wrist.   
'4:35 a.m. and she was still up working?? No wonder she sleeps in so late! ^-^S' Kiyone thought to herself as she sighed heavily. She looked over at Mihoshi, the young woman was still pretty shaken by the dream and was shivering from the cold. Kiyone took off her robe and put it around her partner.  
"You ok?" Mihoshi held the cotton robe tightly to herself and nodded, returning her attention to the screens on the console. Mihoshi spotted a small bottle of pills next to some tea, resting on a levitated table next to Washu's chair and picked it up.  
"Diet pills?" Washu's head shot around and she grabbed the pills, stuffing them in her pocket.  
"Uh...those are just something for my research, yeah. Ha ha ha... Nothing special." Washu quickly changed the subject, to clear their mind off the matter, the less who knew about it the better. "So Mihoshi, when you tried to call headquarters you got only static?"  
"What? Oh! No, there wasn't anything at all, no transfer tone, no password request, nothing!" Washu scratched her head as she thought, waiting for the scan results to complete.   
"Hmmm. If this thing was only rerouting the energy from Yagame the communicator would still have gotten static, in the best case scenario a very weak signal."  
"What?" Kiyone looked at the screen in front of her displaying data for the Yagame energy system.  
"You see, the communicators fixed on the GPD ships are part of a single network run by lasers. Not only do these lasers connect the communication, but it also shares the energy in all ships to power a communicator from any ship incases of a blackout or power failure. In this case, the power was not rerouted, but it was instead overpowered by that ball you encountered, and absorbed into it. This not only took the power from your ship, but also took the power given to you by the sharing ships, therefore disabling the communication systems! Am I good or what?! ^-^" Kiyone stood there dazed, still trying to get in all the information in. All this buzzed in her mind, it took her a while to get the gist of it before Washu simplified it for her. "In other words, it's an energy vacuum. It simply sucked up your power."  
"Then why did our power return after it left?"  
"The vacuum only took the power you were generating at the time, once it left, the power was sent back through the ship. You see, the power generator was running the whole time, it was just getting absorbed by the vacuum. When the vacuum left, the power was no longer getting absorbed so it returned to flow through Yagame's circuitry." Then a sharp bleep sounded as the time bar on the console disappeared and was replaced by the scan results. "No to see where the little ankle biter is now." As Washu scrolled through the results she frowned in disgust and disappointment.   
"Nothing?!"  
"Nope sorry. I scanned every galaxy from here to Rhenar, but it seems it's disappeared."  
"Damn." Kiyone slammed her fist on the side table. "That doesn't exactly put our minds to rest." Washu scowled at her.  
"Well what do you expect?! You saw that thing over a month ago! If you came to me the same day maybe we could've found something!!" Kiyone was stunned, she never saw Washu snap at someone like that. Washu sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry Kiyone, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I haven't been myself lately. I guess I need to stop working so late."  
"It's ok Washu, I guess we all need a little sleep." Washu snapped her fingers sharply. Something had just pooped into her mind.  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Washu got up out of her chair and walked up to one of her medicine racks. She pulled out two bottles of small blue pills and looked at the labels. She then walked over and handed them to Kiyone. "Here, take these."  
"What are they?"  
"They're a special sleeping pill. Gives you a soothing and dreamless sleep, so no more nightmares!" Kiyone smiled and looked at the two labels. "Take two with water right before you go to bed, they're fast acting so be sure to take them after your under the covers." Washu put the rack in a cupboard and closed the doors shut. "Be sure to call me in the morning and let me know how they work." Kiyone smiled again and quickly pocketed them.   
"Thanks 'Doctor'!" Washu smiled and walked them to the door.  
"Don't worry about that energy vacuum, I'll keep searching, and if it comes anywhere near this solar system again, I'll let you know." Washu gave them wink as she waved them good-bye.   
"Ok, thanks again Washu." As soon as Kiyone and Mihoshi were out the door, Washu leaned against it, gave out a long sigh, and pulled out the pills in her pocket. 'Man!...that was close!'  
  
  
"Come on Washu, this'll be easy!" Sasami urged her to come in the den for some aerobics.  
"No! I'm not coming out like this!" Washu's voice sounded from behind the bathroom door. She had just changed into an exercise outfit when she looked in the mirror. Not only did she look ridiculous in sweats and spandex, but also the bulge over her stomach was clear for anyone to see. "I'm not coming out! What if someone sees me like this?!" Sasami placed the CD in her sister's stereo and set it on the floor. Also in an exercise outfit Sasmai went over to the bathroom door to coax her out.  
"I told you already! Sis and Ryoko are out shopping, Grandpa, Noboyuki, and Tenchi are out training, and Kiyone and Mihoshi are on their morning shift! No one will see you!" Washu looked at her watch, none of them were due back for hours now. But how could she let herself go like this? The bulge was now getting bigger by the day, ever so slightly. She gave out a frustrated sigh and stepped out of the bathroom.  
"You promise me they're not due back until dinner right?"  
"Yes, I told you already! Although Ryoko and Ayeka might be back before then, I promise you we'll be done by then!" Washu took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"Ok. But if anyone sees me, I'll..."  
"No one will see you. Now lets get started." Sasami bent down and switched on the CD player. "We'll start with the easy stuff." Energetic and bouncy music began to sound from the stereo, Washu felt ridiculous, it sounded like sped-up elevator music! "First some mild stretches." Sasami spread her legs shoulder width apart, leaned over, bending at the waist, as far as she could. Looking very awkward and sluggish Washu tried to follow but almost toppled over. Even when she got her balance up, she didn't get as far as Sasami, but, Sasami was much smaller and younger than she was. "Good. Let's try it again." Once again, the two women bent at the waist and leaned over to the side. On her way up, Washu displayed a disgusted face.  
"I don't even know why I'm doing this I haven't..." Sasami didn't let her finish her complaints.  
"Ok, now we need to sit down for this one." Washu, grunted and sat down on the floor with her legs sticking forward as directed. "Now lean forward and touch your toes." Washu scowled.  
"This is supposed to be aerobics?" Sasami, turned to her with a very annoyed look on her face.  
"We need to stretch first, so we don't hurt ourselves." Washu let her head drop and muttered under her breathe.  
"All the stretches in the world won't help for what I'm going to do to you kid!" Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the two continued their exercises with jumping jacks, some step aerobics, mild judo moves and ended with a job around the paths. By the end of the day Washu's outfit was soaked in sweat, and she sat in the chair struggling to catch her breath. "How can you have so much energy in that small body of yours?!" Sasami smiled and handed her a cold bottle of water.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to need it. Because we're going to do this three times a week, four if we can." Washu nearly fell out of her chair, spilling the water on the floor.  
"ARE YOU INSANE GIRL??!!" Washu got up and nearly screamed in Sasami's face.   
"You want to loose that weight don't you?"  
"Of course I do, but there are other ways!" Sasami grew and evil smile on her lips and poked Washu's chest with her finger.  
"But those other ways won't keep your secret. If you decide to try them, I'm not sure I would either." Washu's eyes grew large and sweat rolled down her head.  
"Th-That's blackmail!!!!" Sasami crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.  
"No, that's a promise!" Washu hung her head low, she knew when she was beaten. Sometimes even her modesty got in the way of her reasoning.  
"Fine. Thrice a week." Washu walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the scruff of her sweatshirt. "But I WON'T forget this Sasami!!" Washu let her go and stormed of to the onsen to bathe the sweat off her skin. As she left Sasami collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.  
"Three time's a WEEK?? What the hell was I thinking???!!!!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!!!" Washu sat up on her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her soft silk sheets strone all over the bed, the covers lay cluttered at the bottom of the bed. Sweat soaked the sheets around her and the fan next to her bed was working on its highest setting. In the middle of the night Washu had woken, her skin burning, her brow wet with sweat. It was the middle of fall but the heat in her room was unbearable. But was it really her room temperature? She had gotten up to check the thermostat/thermometer, both read comfortable temperatures. In fact, the readings were so low, she should have been cold, if anything! Washu quickly tore off her nightclothes, leaving her in her "bare essentials." As she hopped back under the covers, she found the shedding of her clothes hadn't driven off the heat. So, off came the covers, and went the fan, blasting in her face. 'This is unbearable', she thought laying there, baking in her own body heat. However, the night had past, and she eventually fell asleep. Washu threw the sheets aside and pulled on her clothes she had shed during the night and shut off the fan. She looked at the clock and shuddered, an hour left before her aerobics with Sasami. Little did she know that in her own room, Sasami was dreading the very same moment.   
Washu stood up and headed for the dresser when a strong discomfort in her stomach forced her to bend over and grab her sides. Her legs became weak, her throat had a strange feel to it, being a genius, Washu knew what was coming. She rose off her knees and ran for the bathroom as fast as she could, holding her hand against her mouth. The nausea overcame her, she could feel it coming, just as she had slid the door shut the contents of her stomach emptied, escaping through her mouth. As the gastric fluid past her lips she gave a horrible wrenching sound, alarming Sasami who was in the next room changing. The wave seemed to continue forever, an everlasting flow of sickness pouring from her mouth. Sasami pulled on her bathrobe and headed for the door, wondering what poor soul had to endure this.  
"Hello? Are you okay in there? Sis, is that you?" Washu couldn't answer, as soon as she stopped the wave began again, now pouring only bile into the bowl of the toilet. The pain was almost too much to bear as the acid burned her throat and mouth. Her body thrusted forward with each heave, sending more acid and bile spewing from her lips.  
"Are you okay in there? Do you need any medicine? I think Washu has some." Sasami was getting worried, just the sound it made her sick. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the wave stopped, and Washu fell back and leaned against the wall, tears gushing from her eyes. The whole thing was starting to terrify her, she had never felt so bad in her life, but she wouldn't let it take control of her feelings. Washu dried her tears, stood up and flushed the toilet. Taking a paper towel in the closet she wiped the edge pf her mouth and the vomit that had escaped the bowl and splattered on the floor. Sasami slowly slid the door open hoping to help whoever was sick.  
"Washu?!" Washu looked over to the door from the mirror, brushing her teeth. She had to get that awful taste out of her mouth.  
"Don't worry Sasami, I just had an upset stomach, that's all." Not entirely true, but not exactly a lie either.  
"Are you sure, do you want some tea?" Washu smiled and rubbed the girl's head with her free hand.  
"Your sweet, but that's ok I'll be fine." Little did Washu know that this would continue for the next few weeks. Through the exercises and searching for the energy vacuum, Washu continually had hot and cold flashes, a shocking change in character and countless mornings in the bathroom, wrenching her guts out. Even more puzzling was the fact that she had not lost and once of weight, even through the exercise and vomiting, nothing! This drove her almost insane, she couldn't figure out what was going on! Finally, one day, all her questions were answered.   
Everyone was relaxing downstairs gathered around the card table for their weekly game when Washu came downstairs. Ryoko was killing everyone and had won most of Ayeka's money as she floated just next to the table, legs folded. She looked up just in time to see Washu descending the stairs with a puzzled and confused look on her face holding a small stick in her hands.  
"Hey Washu, come on down and play with us. I'll be glad to take any money you have off your hands." Washu didn't respond, she kept staring, puzzled at the small stick in her grip. Ryoko sent her a telepathic message, 'Mom, what's wrong?' Washu glanced up blankly and looked at them, her voice trembling as she spoke, holding the small object in her hands.  
"I-I'm pregnant!"  
  
  
WOW! Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? I know it's terrible to leave you in suspense of how or why she got pregnant, but I love to leave my readers hanging. See ya next time! ^-^A Spectre[PC1]  
  
  
[PC1]  



	3. Conflict

Disclaimer- Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu and all other related characters or things to "Tenchi Muyo" are not owned by me. Neither do I claim to own them. However, additional characters not assoc. with the series are of my own creation. ^-^ Thanx!!  
  
Chapter 2: Conflict  
By: Spectre  
  
"WHAT!!??" Everyone nearly fell out of they're seats, Ryoko lost her concentration and fell to the floor. None of them could speak, their eyes only stared, and their jaws nearly dropped to the floor. Finally Ryoko worked up the nerve to speak up.  
"How the hell did it happen? Who's the father?" As if planned, the entire room turned in unison and looked directly at Tenchi. Tenchi's head darted from one face to another shocked that he was their first guess.  
"Why are you looking at me for?! I didn't..." Tenchi's nose began gushing blood just at the thought of it, needless to say they didn't believe him. Tenchi picked up a tissue and held it to his nose tightly as he continued. "I would never, ever..." Tenchi looked over to Washu, who had a scowl on her face, her toe tapping impatiently. "Ooops! Uh Washu, I didn't mean to offend it's just..."  
"Spare yourself the embarrassment Tenchi, right now you don't need any more than you already have." Tenchi hung his head low as his cheeks turned bright red. Washu looked around at the rest of the Masaki residence, all with disgusted looks on their faces, trying not to picture Tenchi and Washu together. "As for the rest of you, wipe that look off your faces, Tenchi is not the father. Like he said so rudely, he would never do something like that." Yosho looked puzzled and sipped his tea as he spoke.  
"Then who is the father?" Washu scratched her head and gave a long sigh.  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know how it happened exactly. I haven't had sex in over five thousand years!" Washu noticed the disgusted look come upon their faces again, blocking out the mental picture. Washu gave them a dirty look and continued. "Let's all try and be mature here okay? So, as I said, I haven't had sex in over five thousand years so there can't be a father." Ryoko stood up from her place on the floor and thought out loud.  
"How can you be pregnant if there is no father?" Ryoko snapped her fingers as a light bulb switched on in her head. "I got it! It's the stick, those things are wrong all the time, you can never trust those." Washu shook her head.  
"No, this is one of my own tests. These are almost as accurate as the tests in hospitals. I'm really pregnant, heh, I guess that explains this bulge in my stomach, and the morning sickness." Washu looked down and rubbed her stomach, "Looks like I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
  
Washu, Ryoko, and Kiyone had disappeared into Washu's laboratory, forbidding the men of the house from entering. Not willing to participate, Ayeka acted as the guard, standing by the door blocking Tenchi, Yosho, and Noboyuki from entering. The whole situation confused her, how could Washu be pregnant if there is no father? Was she working on some kind of secret experiment? Ryoko had thought the same thing and as they headed down she asked Washu.   
"Experiment? You mean like the experiment that created you and Ryo-oh-ki?" Ryoko nodded, becoming very quiet with a sad look on her face. Washu smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"Never again. I already got all I need right here." Ryoko smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek. Noticing Kiyone in plain sight of the scene, she quickly brushed it away and continued down the stairs. As they entered the extent of the cavernous laboratory, Washu lead them to a long steel table, padded with leather and some kind of scanning wind hanging above it. "Here," Washu handed Ryoko a computer sequence printout and motioned to a control panel adjacent to the table. "Take that and start the process up to the part that says 'Initiate scan.'" Ryoko nodded and headed over to activate the machine. Kiyone stood by waiting for instructions. "Kiyone, the other control panel over there. Activate it and type 'Warm-up procedures' wait until the time bar fills and then type 'Standby system activation.'"  
"Ok." As the two women were busy activating the machinery Washu stripped down and laid flat on the table. Ryoko tapped the controls, carefully following the procedures given to her until the computer in front of her sounded with a small 'beep.'  
"All set Washu." Kiyone watched as the time bar filled and disintegrated back to the main functions screen.  
"Same here." Washu nodded and pulled the scanning window down until it was about six inches above her body.  
"Ryoko, start scanning program." Ryoko tapped on the commands into computer and the lights flickered as the scanner booted up-line. A small red glow emitted from the window and it gave off a low frequency hum as it started to move. Slowly the scanner moved up Washu's naked body, starting at the feet. The red glow seemed to flow down and cover Washu's body, as the scanner moved a picture of Washu's insides began to immerge on the main viewing screen, slowly growing. The window moved higher, up her thighs and abdomen. As the red glow passed her stomach, as small human-like form announced itself on the screen. Finally the screen was filled with Washu's entire body and the window retracted back to its original position and powered down. Washu exhaled and sat up in view of the main screen, as soon as her eyes fell upon the small fetus she immediately jumped off the table and raced to console.  
"WHAT DID YOU TOUCH??" Washu desperately tapped at the controls as she yelled at the stunned Ryoko next to her.  
"Exactly what you told me to!"  
"No no no! You must have touched something else, this can't be right!" Kiyone walked over from her post and stared up at the screen.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm about one month in and this fetus is way too developed to be a month old!" As Washu tapped on the controls she looked at the sub screen next to her, displaying the data she brought up. Then her whole body went limp, her skin chilled. "This can't be!" Ryoko stared at the screen.  
"Why, what's wrong with the scan?"  
"That's just it! Nothing's wrong with the scan, absolutely nothing. The baby seems to be developing at an alarming rate!" Washu continued her typing, bringing up more sub screens and time bars. "According to my calculations, this baby is developing so rapidly it will be ready to leave the womb in..." Washu nearly lost her balance as the data displayed across the screen.  
"Mom?"  
"I-It will be ready to be born in two months from now!!" Washu's fingers fell from their position on the keys, and she wondered back to the table and sat down. Ryoko and Kiyone stared at the screen, unable to believe their eyes.   
"W-Well maybe there's something wrong with your equip..."  
"Don't be stupid Ryoko! You know perfectly well that could never happen!" Washu laid back down and repositioned the scanner. "Kiyone, get back to your post, we're not done yet." Kiyone shook her head from deep thought and nodded.  
"Right!" Kiyone returned to the console she was assigned and got ready to start up the program. "Ready?"  
"Start the program." Kiyone tapped on a few keys, and once again, the lights flickered before the scanner powered up. This time, it was positioned above her bulge and stayed in positioned as a yellow flashing light omitted. The main screen had now moved away the scan results and was scrolling numerous amounts of data and code. Several minutes passed as the scanner flashed light and data scrolled until the code abruptly stopped and the scanner repositioned itself. Washu sat up on the edge of the table and began pull her clothed back on. "Well? What does it say Ryoko?" Ryoko shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.  
"Uh, I'm not sure. It just says inconclusive data. Oh, here it is! Mother genetic structure, human: Washu...Father genetic structure, unknown. Washu shook her head and groaned.  
"Aww hell! They're not going to make it easy on me are they?" Washu walked up to the console finishing pulling her shirt on and tapped at the controls. "Hmmm..." She then snapped out of her concentration and turned to the two women. "Oh I'm sorry, thanks a lot girls, that's it for now." Without saying another word, Washu sat down and continued her work, trying to find something that may lead to an answer.  
  
"Well? What happened? Who's the father??" Ayeka barraged them with questions as soon as the two had opened the door, getting up into their faces as she spoke. Ryoko could tell this was driving her nuts, and she had been waiting impatiently for hours up here. Ryoko smiled and thought to herself.   
'Time to have a little fun!'   
"I can't tell you." Ayeka's eyes went wide, and a disappointed look flowed over her face. Ayeka ran up and grabbed Ryoko by the scruff of her shirt.  
"WHY THE HELL NOT???!!"  
"Washu doesn't want to disclose the information. She thinks it might be too stress full on the father." Just before those last words she paused and looked directly at Tenchi, who had fallen asleep on the armchair. Leaving Ayeka as stiff as a stone pillar, Ryoko walked outside and waited for the moment where Ayeka would blow a fuse.  
"WHAT!!" Taking Ryoko by surprise Ayeka whirled her around and screamed in her face. "TELL ME YOUR LIEING!! TELL ME YOUR LIEING NOW, AND MAYBE I'LL SPARE YOUR PITIFULL LIFE!!" Ryoko released herself from her tight grip and smiled.  
"My my 'Miss Priss' them are some mighty strong words. Willing to back them up?" Ayeka quickly threw her hand up and slapped Ryoko across the face, leaving a large red welt on her cheek. "DAMMIT AYEKA!!! I was only kidding! Lighten up will you?? The scan results listed the father unknown, are you happy??" Ayeka quickly flustered and hung her head in her shame as Ryoko stormed off.   
'Dammit, why do I have let her get to me every time?' Ayeka watched as Ryoko flew up to the onsen path. 'I guess I should apologize.' Ayeka quickly shook that thought from her head and replaced it with another. "Why should I apologize? She's the one who always teases me?' But then she thought back to that night when Washu had fallen. She had secretly promised herself to try and be more respectful of Ryoko's feelings. Ayeka let out a loud sigh and began to follow her.  
  
The water lapped at Ryoko's naked body as Ryo-oh-ki sat atop her head, nibbling on a carrot. Ryoko just sat their staring into oblivion, making small splashes with tip of her fingers. The display on the screen replayed in her head, it was so strange. How could this child grow so fast? Besides puzzling her, the whole situation frightened her. She was not scared for herself, but rather for her mother, Washu. So many questions had been left unanswered when she left the lab, what was wrong with the baby, and who, or what conceived this child? Suddenly the steam around her parted as a blast of cool air entered the baths. Ryoko didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was, and she wasn't in the mood for her bitching.  
"So, how long did it take for Tenchi to convince you to come here?" Ayeka, startled, blushed. She should be angry, but she wasn't, she waited before easing her body into the water next to Ryoko before speaking.  
"I came here on my own will."  
"Well, I leave you to your bathing." Ryoko stood up out of the water but Ayeka grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.   
"I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"About what happened out there." Ryoko pulled her arm free and stepped up on the dock.  
"Forget it, there's nothing to talk about."   
"What about an apology?"  
"You're not getting such pleasure out of me."  
"No, from me." Ryoko, turned around and looked at her blankly.  
"Did Tenchi put you up to this?" Ayeka shook her head and placed her hands on her lap. Ryoko slowly stepped in and sat back in the water.  
"I realize your company will no doubt include nasty jokes."  
"This is an apology."  
"Shut up and let me finish...Anyways, I know you take delight in torturing me, but my actions were unsuitable for this situ..." Ryoko stood up sharply.  
" 'This situation?' I'm sorry Ayeka, but I don't need you or anyone to hold my hand! There is nothing wrong with me! I'm fine with this, granted I am worried, however, this is not a situation that I would be entitled to your sympathy!" Ryoko stormed off to the changing rooms and turned back before sliding the door shut. "It's funny how much you let yourself believe that your manners do you credit. Sympathy is only given when you want to, not when your damn lady-like reputation is in danger!"  
  
  
Two months past and the due date would fall on the end of the week. Washu's stomach had now grown to a normal size for an eight-month pregnant woman. This had rendered her normal clothes useless, so for the past month or show she was forced to wear sweatshirts and sweatpants. Ryoko had stormed away from the onsen that day and hasn't spoken to Ayeka since. Most of the time, she spent in her room and with Washu in the laboratory. Frankly Ayeka was stunned. She had no clue what to do, everyday she tried to talk to Ryoko, but was unsuccessful. She had realized the extent of her lack of judgment on the situation. The truth was, though she would never admit it, the promise she made was to ease her own mind, instead of Ryoko's. She now realized how much it had hurt her, now she spent every second of every day regretting her actions. The week would start off with everyone a little anxious, especially Washu.  
"If I never wear sweats again I'll die a happy woman!" Washu looked at herself in the mirror and frowned in disgust. "Ugh! Damn, these things are so ugly! After this, I'm burning these." Sasami stood by, hiding behind the corner and tried to hold back a giggle. Meanwhile Ryoko lay back on her rafter trying not to look too worried, but as usual Washu saw right through that. Of course being able to read her mind helped too. "Getting a little anxious there, Ryoko?" Washu didn't even turn around from the mirror, startled and a little embarrassed Ryoko nearly fell from her place.  
"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about Washu."  
"Oh so I see you've grown out of calling me Mom again hmmm?" Ryoko gritted her teeth and gave Washu a dirty look. "I'm kidding of course, but what I really want to know what happened between you and Ayeka." Ryoko fell back in her pillow and turned away.  
"There's nothing to talk about on that subject." Sasami face flustered and hung her head low, she hated seeing them like this. She never saw her sister have this bad of a fight before. She always saw her sister as a very kind and gentle creature. She had no idea how her sister could do something like this. Washu broke into her thoughts as she turned and walked to the living room.  
"Ah, so that's it! You think she..." Ryoko jumped down and stopped her from finishing her sentence.  
"Will you please stop reading my mind?! Besides, I don't think, I know she did that. Just the way she acts, the way she implies things she's so damn..." Ryoko stopped, and spotted Sasami hiding around the corner. She gave a sharp jerk with her head to motion her for privacy.  
"Nice save, almost in front of her sister," Washu watched as Sasami climbed the stairs to her room and slid the door.  
"She's just so damn...just so...aw hell!" Ryoko turned around and headed to the window and watched the stars shone from behind the clouds. "You have no clue how much it hurt. Usually I could shrug it off, but..."  
"But what?" Washu put a hand on her shoulder and Ryoko instantly put hers on top of it.  
"But, she might be right. This whole thing might be getting to me. I don't know why, but...I just don't know." Washu looked at her from over her shoulder.  
"Why, are you worried about the baby getting my attention?"  
"No, it's not that. Something doesn't feel right about this...it feels..."  
"Feels like what?"  
"I get this strange feeling, I sense something..."  
"What?"  
"Evil."  
  
  
Kiyone stepped in the shower and turned on the water. A hot blast of water hit her smooth skin. Kiyone sighed, the water felt so good against her naked body, her joints were so sore. The hot water flowed over her and soaked into her long green hair and then trickled down her back. She had a long arduous day; her joints and muscles ached from running after thieves and murderers. She twisted and turned her neck as the hot water blasted her body, sinking into every nook and cranny. She grabbed the soap and started to wash as she thought. Her Mihoshi had slept a lot better after taking Washu's pills, no sleepless nights, and no horrifying nightmares. But a new nightmare became present, a living one. After she left Washu in the lab, something left a lasting chill down her spine. She got the feeling that something wasn't right about this; it was just so strange. Kiyone groaned as she grabbed her neck. For some reason, every time she spent the night on Yagame, she always got a sore neck and shoulders. She grabbed her neck and started to rub it with her right hand, of course, this didn't help much doing it herself. Then it seemed to get better, she sighed with pleasure as sudden relief came over her neck and shoulders. Nothing ever felt so good after a hard day. Kiyone sighed and let both her hands drop to her sides, 'Oh, this feels so good, I never thought I could do...' Then something in her head turned on a light as she noticed both her hands were at her sides, yet the massaging continued.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!" Kiyone screamed as she turned around to see the also naked Mihoshi behind her. Kiyone desperately tried to cover herself as she turned off the water. "MIHOSHI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!"   
"Well, I noticed you had a kink in your neck, and since I was once trained to be a professional masseuse I figured..."  
"Wait. You're a masseuse?"  
"Yep, I was taught by my grandfather. And I figured you might feel better if I got that kink out of your neck." Kiyone, smiled to herself. She had worked for Mihoshi for a long time, and if anything about her was true, it was that she was a total flake. No matter how many hours of training she put it, she would always be clumsy, and a lousy shot. But despite all this, sometimes she could be a pretty sweet girl.   
"Thanks Mihoshi, your very thoughtful. Can you answer me one thing though?"  
"Sure, Kiyone, anything."  
"Ok, well can you tell me, WHY THE HELL YOU WERE TRYING TO GIVE ME A MASSAGE IN THE SHOWER???!!" Ok folks, don't ask me why I put this scene in her. It was just a chance to be funny! ^-^  
  
Ryoko sat on top of the roof staring up at the stars. Smoke bellowing from her cigarette as she reached it up to her lips and took a long drag. The smoke swirled around her, just like her thoughts swirling around in her head, not focused on any single one. The night was unusually warm tonight, so much so she hadn't needed a jacket. As she stared at the stares, clouds streamed across the sky, lightly fading the starlight. For what the stars failed to light, the moon made up for, the harvest moon had set in and was shining brightly above the water, making an orange reflection on the ripples. As the smoke settled in the air, some had leaked in the bathroom window where Ayeka had just finished getting ready for bed. Ayeka looked at herself in the mirror when the foul stench tickled her nostrils. She couched, her body trying to refuse the smoke from her lungs.  
"Ugh! Where is that coming from?" Ayeka sniffed around the room, finally ending at the window. She lifted the frame and peered her head out when she saw a smoke trail leading to the roof.   
As Ayeka approached Ryoko on the roof, she saw her body slump, showing that she knew she was there. Not sure what to say Ayeka sat down next to her and stared up at the stars. Ryoko didn't respond, she just sat there still taking long deep drags on the cigarette. Ayeka tried to force a cough.  
"You know, It's not good to smoke around here with Washu's baby." Ayeka looked next to the woman and saw several snuffed butts. "Since when do you smoke anyway?" Ryoko turned her head and blew a full load of smoke in her face in the only response she's given in months. Ayeka gagged, trying to wave the smoke out of her face; but she didn't yell. She didn't say anything spiteful. Instead, "I'm serious, you really shouldn't..." Ryoko interrupted her with a long sigh and snuffed the cigarette on her wrist. The flesh sizzled as the ash burned her skin, Ryoko didn't even flinch.  
"Happy now?" Ayeka couldn't find the words to speak; this was the first time Ryoko has spoken to her in two months. When she found the words Ryoko was already up and moving down off the roof.  
"I-I-I want to talk to you Ryoko." Ryoko didn't turn, nor stop moving. "I know you don't want to talk, so just listen. I know what I did was wrong, and every day I regret it. But now is not the time to do this. We should be happy now, Washu's baby is on the way, it could be here any day now!" Ayeka, stopped, realizing what she just said. She was making excuses again to apologize. "No, I shouldn't have said that either. I'm only making excuses to say this, now I realize I need to stop doing that. I realize, that it is only to protect my reputation, and I'm sorry about that too. I know now that I need to change for the better." Ryoko stopped in her tracks for a second. Ayeka sat their and bit her lip, hoping Ryoko would say something in return, even if it was to say "Your full of shit," anything she said would please her, just as long as she spoke to her. Then her heart shattered, her spirit crushed as she saw Ryoko disappear, leaving her alone on the roof. Just her and the stars, alone together.   
  
The next day Ayeka had trouble getting out of bed to face the world. She felt humbled, belittled by last night's confrontation. She never thought she would ever pour her heart and soul out to anyone, especially Ryoko. The day started off cool with a comfortable temperature not requiring a coat of jacket. The sky was clear without a cloud and the sun shone bright in its position in space. Due to this unusually well weather, the group had decided to have a picnic out in the field. Ayeka had walked downstairs to find Sasami packing the last of her amazing feast in the basket. Rice, noodles, sushi, shrimp, everything! Not a single food group was wasted in the preparation. Ayeka blushed and hung her head, she felt bad that she couldn't help her little sister. But, the way she cooked, maybe it was for the best. Sasami stood packing happily and humming when she spotted Ayeka around the corner.  
"Morning Sis! Hope you slept well." Ayeka smiled. Her sister, so young and didn't have to worry about anything worse than packing for a picnic. "We're all going for a picnic in the field." Ayeka grabbed her and Sasami's jacket out of the closet and draped them over her should as she helped carry the rather large baskets outside.  
"We might as well take these, just in case." Sasami smiled brightly.  
"Ok." As the two sisters walked down the path through the woods to the field, Sasami noticed her sister was unusually distant from the moment. Ayeka hadn't said a word since they left the house, and as she walked down the dirt path she stared straight in front of her, never turning away.   
"Sis? You ok?" Sasmai startled her from her deep almost trance-like state. Her shoulders jumped in shock and a chill ran down her back as she took a deep sigh.   
"Oh...Sasami, you scared me. I'm sorry what did you say?"  
"Are you ok Ayeka?"  
"Uh, yes Sasami I'm fine, but where are the others?"  
"Oh, they're already there. All except Ryoko." Ayeka turned to her, trying hard not to look worried.  
"Where is she?" Sasami waved to Kiyone and the others as they entered the clearing.  
"No ones seen her since last night. She must've gone out for the day." Sasami left her sister's side as she ran to the blanket and greeted them all. Ayeka stood there, biting her lip, thinking.  
'Where could she have gone?' Sasami broke into her thoughts as she called for her from the middle of the field.  
"Ayeka come on!" Ayeka looked up and forced a smile.  
"Coming." As she walked up to the spot and sat down, she saw Washu in her sweat suit sitting on a pillow across from her. "Good morning Ms. Washu, how are you feeling today?" Washu looked up and gave her a dirty look, sweat droplets starting to form on her brow.  
"HOT!!" Washu tugged at the shirt, trying to force the cool air onto her chest. "Damn sweats are so hot and itchy! I be glad as soon as this baby is out and I return to my normal weight." Ayeka tried to hide a soft giggle by covering her mouth with her hand.   
As soon as Sasami had opened the basket, no sooner then they all grabbed chopsticks and scooped platefuls of treats into their mouths. Between the chatter and slurping of noodles the issue of the baby had come again as it often did during these past months.   
"So...*slurp* Washu, did you find anything else out about the baby? Like how it was conceived, or why it's growing so fast?" Kiyone slurped up her noodles between words. Washu opened one eye as she sipped her tea; the question had taken her by surprise. She had spent these months studying and pondering these questions herself.  
"After two months, you'd think there'd be more information wouldn't you?" Washu set down her tea and reached for some shrimp and rice, "Unfortunately, I have not found anything else besides what we already know but..."   
"But what?"  
"I did find one thing peculiar. I noticed one day before I started working that my machinery's power systems were nearly depleted!"  
"Why is that strange?" Washu narrowed her eyes and lowered the bowl of rice from her lips.  
"It takes nearly 500 years of power use before those systems need to be recharged. And I just charged it two years ago." Unknowingly eavesdropping on their conversation, the rest of them stopped dead. A lot of strange things were happening since this baby was conceived. Now this! A chill rolled down Kiyone's back as something popped in her mind.  
'500 years to use up that energy and after scanning that baby...OH! What if it's...' She didn't have time to finish, suddenly the sky grew dark as a large object hovered over them and blocked out the sun. As it hung there, an unseen force seemed to churn and whip the air and grass below them. This wind was so strong; the basket was blown out of sight. Kiyone shielded her eyes with one arm while desperately trying to keep her skirt of her sundress from flying up.   
"What the hell is that?!" Tenchi looked up, trying to hold his footing as the object moved over to the side of them, letting the sun shine again. As it moved over the "wind" suddenly dropped and what they now could see as a ship, set itself upon the ground and went silent. As the group picked themselves up from the ground Tenchi kept his hand on the master key, he knew that strange ships NEVER brought good bedfellows. A high pitched hiss rang through the air as a small door on the side of the ship slide away allowing a ramp to fold out in front of them. The group watched as four dark figures immerged from the belly of the ship. As they stepped in the light, Tenchi could see two of each male and female humanoids in blue and silver uniforms. A black belt stretched from their waist and over their shoulder connecting to a silver shoulder pad. As they descended from the ramp Tenchi could see that each of them had a small black gun attached to their belts. 'This can't be good. But, best to try and start things off peacefully, just in case.' Tenchi walked up to them and started to greet them when the blonde male pushed passed him and presented himself in front of the others. The others would soon follow, each scanning the face of stunned picnickers.  
"We have come concerning the professor Washu!" Everyone turned and looked at her, the force of the wind had knocked her over and she now sat rubbing her head from the swell given by flying debris. Upon hearing her name her cheeks flushed and she stood up to face them. She scowled and swore under her breath, she just happens to get company when she's wearing her ugly gray sweats.  
"I'm sorry I'm not more presentable for you but I have nothing else that fits me now." The leader didn't seem to care he just stared at her while the others whispered to each other behind him. "Who are you?" The man took a few steps forward and lowered his head as he spoke.  
"That's not important right now. We're sorry to intrude on you picnic, but our arrival was based upon great importants!" As soon as he finished the sentence two of the others moved up to Washu and grabbed her by her arms and held her forcefully. Washu face shot with shock and fear as she struggled, but the two held her so fast and tight that she could barely move.  
"Hey! What's going on here?!" Washu struggled and threw her body, tying to shake the hard grip. Tenchi whipped out his sword when remaining visitor threw his fist and landed it on the connection of his back and neck, knocking him out cold. "Tenchi!!"  
"It's no use professor, we are deeply sorry to have to do this to one as brilliant as you." The man moved and pulled out his gun from his holster, "But we cannot let that child live!!" As he moved the gun down to the bulge in her stomach Washu only struggled more.  
"You IDIOT!! You kill that baby you kill me!!" But the words didn't move him, or his grip on the trigger.  
"Like I said, we are deeply sorry to do this to one of your brilliance." Ayeka stood there and watched as his finger tightened on the trigger, to frightened to activate her shield.   
"YAAHHHHH!!!!!" Out of nowhere two red blurs sped down and crossed in front of the gunman. The gunman screamed as a flow of blood spirt out as his arm fell from his body, landing in a bloody heap on the ground. His companions ran to his side, using several different devices to try and stop the geyser of crimson blood. Ayeka and Washu turned to the side where the blurs had stopped.  
"Ryoko! Minagi!" The two stood side-by-side, swords ignited and clashing across each other, facing the offenders.   
"Sorry we're late, but if 'sis' here wasn't so slow!!" Washu stepped forward with a smile on her face.   
"Technically Ryoko, you're both her Mother and sister since she was conceived with only your DNA, and not another's." Ryoko scowled at her.  
"Now's not the time for technicalities or chit chat, we got some business to take care of!" Ryoko was about to move forward when Minagi's hand held her back.  
"We've already proved we'll kill them, let's try to talk before mutilating them!"  
"Don't get snotty!" Ryoko, put away her sword and walked to the fallen man, grasping his stump and screaming in pain. "Now, let's do things our way!"  
  
Minagi looked at the four strangers, safely behind a force block, holding them in their small cell in Washu's lab. The gunman clasping the healing device Washu attached to his stump, his arm was un-savable.  
"Now, isn't this more productive than killing everyone before we have time to ask questions." Ryoko folded her arms across her chest and sighed.  
"Well, it's not as fun but..." Washu pushed her way through them, and stared in at the group. After a few taps on the computer screen they were able to communicate through the shield.  
"First things first guys. Who are you and why did you attack me?" Nothing, their lips sealed and the their jaws tightened. In seeing this, Washu closed her eyes and gave small smile. "Well, if you have lock jaw I suppose Ryoko and Minagi can always take another arm, or leg, or whatever. 16 eyes then shot over to the two 'sister/mother and daughter' pair, both with an evil grin on their face. The armless lead gave out a loud sigh and stood up.  
"I am Ichiro, and these are my partners." Ichiro motioned to his accomplices, starting with the women and then to the other male. "Haruko, Yukiko, and Jiro. We were all assigned to a rather important mission that lead us here. It's a long story, to long to tell." Washu crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.  
"We have time!"  
"We are part of an organization that ensures protection throughout the universe concerning serious threats."  
"Where were you when Kain attacked?" Ichiro lowered his head and gritted his teeth, not exactly thrilled with his present situation.  
"Kain was unfortunately assigned to the unable hands of the Galaxy Police."  
"Why?"  
"Because a corporation we associate with wanted to study Kain. Try to isolate his power into a single weapon of mass destruction." Kiyone stepped forward furious.  
"FOOLS! No one can control that power once it's loose! I fought against that thing, I know it's power NO ONE can..." Washu raised her hand in front of the officer, motioning for silence.  
"Please continue."   
"Anyways, our organization deals with universal threats. And it was brought to our attention that an energy vacuum was loose in this galaxy." Kiyone looked puzzled.  
"Why is an energy vacuum a universal threat?"  
"This was no ordinary energy vacuum. This vacuum has a mind of it's own. It can think, and learn. It can also change its form, taking the shape of any form it comes in contact with. But it needs the energy to shift, every time it changes form it needs to re-supply its energy. We chased it this far across the galaxy because our concern was that it would find Juri energy. With even a small amount of Juri energy, this vacuum would become unstoppable!" Washu's eyes shot open and looked dead ahead.  
"Tenchi and Ayeka! They have Juri energy, it must have been lured here by it!" Ryoko, who had been silent until this point, pressed her face against the shield.  
"Then what does this have to do with Washu's baby?" Ichiro lowered his head and sighed.  
"The vacuum's energy conceived itself and changed form to the fetus. That is no baby your carrying professor, it's a monster!"  
  
Wow! Got kind tense there for a minute if I do say so myself! But will they keep the baby, or will they take the strangers' word and kill it? Only time, and I can tell!! ^-^   
  



	4. Omen

Disclaimer- Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu and all other related characters or things to "Tenchi Muyo" are not owned by me. Neither do I claim to own them. However, additional characters not assoc. with the series are of my own creation. ^-^ Thanx!!  
  
Chapter 3: Omen  
By: Spectre  
  
Washu screamed as the pain ripped through her body. You'd think after one child already she might have expected it, but nothing was ever as painful as this. With Ryoko and Minagi beside her, Kiyone helped deliver the baby, for she had some medical training before she had joined the GP. With each push Washu could feel the baby tearing through the birth canal, pushing the word pain to new limits. Sweat poured from her brow and tears streamed down her face, her legs pressing down so hard she nearly bent the stirrups. Ryoko held her hand through it all, even through the crushing last pushes that almost destroyed her hands.  
"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME KIYONE!!!!" Washu screamed, unable to take the pain anymore. Kiyone looked up from behind the sheet they had placed over her and glared at Washu.  
"I know it hurts but you were the one that didn't want any drugs!! Now hang on we got one more push and the head should be out, I can see it now."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME I ALREADY PUSHED ENOUGH TO MOVE MT. FUGI?!"  
"I know and I'm sorry but you got to push for me!" Washu fell back and panted for air, trying to summon the strength to push. "Come on Washu, I know you can do it!" Gripping Ryoko's hand, Washu jerked her head up and pushed with all of the energy she had in her. The pain was unbearable, and as the head slid out she let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the lab. As she fell back Washu could her the echoing scream being drowned by the baby's cries. "You did it Ms. Washu, I knew you could!" Washu didn't even have the strength to correct her, the only thing she could manage was an exhausted cry.  
"I-Is it a b-boy or girl?" Kiyone continued to clean it off and cut its cord when her face went cold with shock, nearly dropping the child.  
"Oh my g-god!!" Kiyone set the child down on the bed-rest and backpedaled, knowing over a tray of tools.  
"What is it? W-What's wrong with my baby?" Washu looked over and glanced in horror at her child. The baby was squirming and screaming in place, with its mouth open she could see that not only was its mouth full of teeth, but sharp fangs, all of them like razors. Its eyes were jet-black, pupil and all, and on the edge of its fingers were talon like claws dripping with Washu's blood. Washu screamed and burst into tears, nothing could have prepared her from that horror. As Kiyone scrambled for the door, a haunting voice echoed above Washu's head.  
"What's the matter 'Mom,' I thought you liked babies?"  
"Ryoko? W-What..."  
"You like babies, you said so yourself. Don't you want to hold it?" Ryoko's eyes flashed with an almost evil light as she picked up her sibling.  
"Ryoko! No!" But Washu's cries were left unheard and the "child" was dropped into her arms. Washu screamed in terror as the thing tore into her, its only instinct at the time, ripping up her neck and chest with its long talons. Washu screamed as the blood spattered onto her face, crying for Ryoko to help, only answered by an evil laughter that haunted her ears and pierced her soul.  
  
"WUHH!!" Washu shot up in her bed, the sheets wadded around her, the fan bellowing in her face. Washu clutched the sheets to her chest and looked around the dark empty room, the nightmares were coming more frequent now, even with her pills. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she buried her head into her arms, holding her knees up to her chest. Nothing had ever terrified her like that before, the earlier dreams started off the same, but she had never gotten that deep before. Each and every night her spine shivered and her skin would grow pale as she pulled up the sheets to her neck, dreading the inevitable dreams that would haunt her that night. Most of the time she would try to shrug it off with a little sake to calm her, but no matter what, they always came. She just couldn't bare it anymore.   
KNOCK KNOCK   
"Hello, Miss Washu? *Yawn* Are you all right? It's me, Kiyone." Washu looked up and dried the tears from her eyes, she shouldn't have to do this but she didn't want them to see her cry.  
"Yeah Kiyone, I'm fine, just a little nightmare." Kiyone cracked open the door and peered in.  
"You sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Washu shook her head and pulled on a pink, silk robe.  
"Really, I'm fine, I'm just going down to my lab to get myself one of those pills."  
"Ok." Kiyone slid the door open and let Washu pass before slid it behind them and walked beside her down the hall. "Oh by the way, those pills worked great Miss Washu, Kiyone and I haven't had a nightmare since. If they can work on Mihoshi, I guess they can work on anyone." Washu laughed nervously, the irony of it all, her own pills work for everyone else but her!  
"Yeah I guess so." She was about to head down the stair when Kiyone stopped her.  
"Wait, Miss Washu."  
"Yeah?"  
"I did a background check on our 'guests' at headquarters."  
"And?" Kiyone scratched her head in puzzlement.  
"That's the weird part, they say they work for the government but they have no history at all!" Washu cocked an eyebrow and stepped completely off the stairs, putting her full attention on Kiyone.  
"What? Impossible! Everyone has some kind of history on the computer databases, even Minagi has one, and she's a duplicate!"  
"I know, that's what I said. Every form of government logs all of their officers on the computer databases. Even the operation they claim to be from, so they can't be who they say they are."  
"Hmmm, couldn't there be some kind of mishap in the database?" Kiyone shook her head.  
"The operations computer may have a problem, but the GP database is updated almost everyday. If a computer from anywhere has a problem on the other end, the GP computer receives the data and filters out the problem. The only was these people not to exist in the database is the fact that they don't exist at all!" Washu grabbed her chin and thought hard before sending a sudden smile to Kiyone.  
"Come with me, let's have a chat with our new 'friends!'"  
  
"Wakey, Wakey!" Washu tapped on the force shield encasing the four visitors, all asleep. "HEY! WAKE UP!" Washu bellowed into the intercom system set up in the shield, jolting all of them out of their peaceful slumber. Ichiro shot up, startled and looked around until his eyes fixed on Washu angrily.   
"You know, sleep deprivation is a for of torture. When we get out of here I'll be sure you are arrested for..."  
"I don't think you have that kind of authority 'Ichiro.'" Washu crossed her arms and entered the shield, passing through the green light forced around the steel platform. "Try anything stupid and I'll turn you into nothing more but a small group of particles!" Ichiro shook his head and stood up to face her, still in her pink robe.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, it seems to me you have something urgent to say, unless it would have been suitable to cover oneself more completely."   
**WHAP **  
Washu sent her hand sailing across Ichiro's left cheek sharply, leaving a rose-red mark where it had contact.  
"I'm in no mood for games! Now I'm going to ask you what I want to here and you are going to tell me, got it?" Ichiro rubbed his cheek and smiled, not exactly an evil one, but a smile of one who sees humor in another's anger.  
"Fine, what do you want to know?" Washu pulled some files out of and astro pocket and threw them at Ichiro, scattering the papers across the platform.  
"Why you don't exist in any of the GP or government database files." Ichiro cocked an eyebrow as he bent over to scan through the scattered files. Then his eyes grew wide with fear as his shuffling became more frantic, slipping papers through his hands as he did show as if desperately trying to find something.  
"NO!! They can't do this to us!! DAMMIT!!" Ichiro shot up and slammed the papers against the wall, startling his accomplices.  
"What is it sir?" Jiro looked up at him from his place on the floor his eyes darting back and forth from the papers back to Ichiro.  
"They cut us off!!"  
"What?!" Jiro shot up as the girls scanned through the papers themselves with shocked faces.  
"They somehow hear of our capture and they cut us loose those bastards!!" Kiyone placed her face up against the shield, almost puzzled.  
"What do you mean cut you loose?" Washu turned back to glance at her and folded her arms once again.  
"It's standard government policy for them. Whenever an agent or agent gets into any form of trouble, to protect the security of the program, the government deletes all form of information on them...destroying their identity. This was thought to confuse the captors, but instead it made the agents easier to find. Despite the high risk, it is still used in some certain groups."  
"Exactly, now we are on our own. But, unless we kill the vacuum, they will send more agents after you." Washu grabbed Ichiro by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the wall, her eyes deep with anger.  
"Now listen to me! I've just about had enough of this shift phaser bullshit!! You are going to tell me the truth right now Ichiro!" With each hate-filled sentence, Washu slammed Ichiro harder and harder against the wall, banging his head sharply against the cold steel. Even cooler than the wall, Ichiro's face failed to show emotion as this continued on, not even saying a word.  
"I have told you all we know about the truth you hold so dear." Washu's eyes began to tear as her teeth clenched harder together.  
"BULLSHIT!! Tell me now, why are you trying to kill my baby!" Washu continued her ranting, slamming Ichiro even harder, as blood began to trickle down his forehead and back of his neck. Kiyone just stood there in shock, her hand covering her mouth, unable to comprehend what was happening before her. As for the rest of the agents, they were as shocked as Washu, unable to move or even understand what was going through her mind. Washu looked into his eyes as tears poured from her own, with each silence he gave her, she slammed him harder, making the blood spurt faster down his head, some even splattering on her cheek. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she was emotionally and physically drained, she collapsed onto her knees, weeping uncontrollably. "Why do you want to kill my baby?"  
  
  
The cool night breeze rustled the leaves around her, sending some into flight out in the dark abyss. The tree was one of the tallest in the forest and was fall enough from the house for her to be alone. Well, not all alone, Ryo-oh-ki sat on her lap purring happily as she was stroked gently on the top of her head. The wind blew her flowing blue hair across her face, gently tickling her cheeks. The dark was so continuous, no lights were seen anywhere, the dense forest blocked those from the house. The only light in sight was the moon and stars, and endless canvas of black and white engulfing the earth and drowning the sun. She couldn't tell just how long she had been out here but she didn't really care either. The past few months had been hard on her, she wasn't herself at all, and this whole thing with Ichiro worried her. She has seen a lot of unexplainable things since becoming the ruthless space pirate she had been for thousands of years before, but nothing could get her believe a form phaser acting as an energy vacuum. But, what if they were telling the truth? What would be more dangerous, murderers, or a form phaser? Considering the terrible things she has seen in her travels, she could only hope they were lying.   
"So there you are Ryoko! I've been looking for you, we haven't seen you all day!" Ryoko didn't move, nor respond.  
'This has to be serious,' she thought to herself, 'I don't even want to talk to Tenchi!' Just as the thought entered her mind Tenchi called up again, this time his voice was more of a softer, more concerned tone.  
"Ryoko? You alright?"   
"Just go away, I don't feel like talking right now." Ryoko buried her face in her arms and pulled her knees to her chest, nudging Ryo-oh-ki off her lap and onto the branch. Tenchi glanced up and down the tree, looking for a way up, but the side was barren and all the branches thrust out of the top, where Ryoko was. Just the way this tree was formed suggested Ryoko picked it for this reason.   
"Not even to me?" Ryoko shook her head, she didn't know why; she was too high for Tenchi to see it anyway. As her mind began to wonder around, trying to make sense of the present situation her eyes began to tear, and a voice inside called to her.  
"What's wrong sis?" Ryoko moved her head up slightly, just so her eyes could make contact with Minagi, but as her eyes cleared her arm, she could not see a trace of her sister/daughter. "What ever it is I'm sure he can help." With that an unseen force sent Tenchi from the ground immediately up to the branch.   
"Whoa! What the...?" As Tenchi settled himself on the branch he looked around, darting his eyes, searching for what sent him up there. "Did you do that Ryoko?" Ryoko didn't respond, instead her eyes once again sink into her soft skin. In the distance, Minagi gave a small smile, knowing that if anyone could help her sister/mother with the current happenings, it would be Tenchi. She knew, Washu had tried to talk to her about it, but she also knew the way Ryoko's emotions revolved themselves. "So, um...uh..." Tenchi sought for the perfect words to say, the perfect way to get Ryoko to talk. "How long have you been up here?" No reply, Tenchi hung his head down and searched for something more, there had to be a way to...  
"Eight hundred years as a space pirate, and this is how I've toughened up. I-I don't know what's wrong with me Tenchi..." Tears began to pour from her eyes, but as much as she tried to hide it, Tenchi could see her pain, empathy took over. All these years that they had been together, he had never seen her like this, and not once did he understand her feelings. He always thought she was nothing more but a troubled girl that had always made the wrong decisions. But now he could see her, as she really was, not a ruthless space pirate, but a resilient young woman who had overpowering feelings and emotions she had shut away from the world and herself. All his life with her, she had made sure to protect and comfort him whenever she could, now it was his turn.  
"Ryoko, it's alright, everything is going to be fine." Tenchi scolded himself; that was probably the worst thing to say at this time. For one thing he didn't even know what worried her, and just saying that could make her think he didn't care what it was. He knew himself it wasn't true, but he had to make sure she did as well. Tenchi leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, she was cold, the night breeze had chilled her skin and stiffened her clothes. The night dew from the trees had sent tiny droplets forming on the leaves above her falling onto her skin, sending chills down her back with each drop. "I know things have been tense for you lately, and I know I really haven't tried to ask you why either, for that I am sorry." Ryoko unclenched her grip on her knees and slowly folded out, drifting deeper into his arms.  
"No, it's my fault. Instead of letting people talk with me about how I really feel, besides Washu, I just turn away from them. Like tonight, before anyone could even start with me, I hid up here. I guess I really don't know what to tell them." Tenchi gentle held her closer.  
"Washu told me what you said to her." Ryoko's head jerked up and looked at him with frightened eyes. "Do you think there is a connection with them and..." Before Tenchi could finish Ryoko pulled away from him and turned her back, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the branch.  
"Of course not! That's ridiculous! If I think anything, it is that we should send our 'friends' back to the government in pieces! I..." Ryoko paused, she did it again, once more she had separated herself further from the others emotionally. But she really couldn't tell him what she really felt, because the truth was, she really didn't know what was going on. At this point, she didn't quite know what to believe anymore. Her speech stumbled, trying to find the best thing to tell him, without hiding herself further. "I...I..." Her mouth had opened, her mind was primed, but nothing had come. The speech that she once had, was taken from her, right now, there was only one thing that came to her mind. The only thing that could take he mind off the staggering emotional pain that paralyzed her. "I don't know..." Quickly she turned back, and fell into his strong arms, pressing her face against his chest. This took Tenchi by surprise, at first he didn't quite know what to do, all he had on his mind was keeping his balance so they would be sent crashing down to the grass. As she clung to him, he wrapped his arms around her, unsure and gently at first. But soon, after empathy took over, his embrace tightened, ever so slightly, giving her the security and comfort she deeply needed. "...Tenchi." She felt warm in his arms, but a different sort of warm, a soothing glow inside her, as he held her tight. As they cradled in each other's embrace, the night passed by, bringing the eternal peace of sleep, but not before a single tear fell down Ryoko's warm, soft cheek.  
  
  
"Washu...I got something here I think you might find interesting." Kiyone looked over her shoulder from her place at the computer console and motioned her over. Washu looked up, after she collapsed in the shield, she could barely remember when things got back to normal. All she could remember up this point was wrapping a bandage around Ichiro's bloody forehead, unable to look him in the eye.   
"What is it?"  
"I've been checking out the update files from the GP database since yesterday." Kiyone clicked through several smaller screens until she settled upon a full-sized screen baring the seal of the Galaxy Police. "All the files updated into the GP database are synchronized based on the origin. Unless the entire sync is changed, no singular database can change its sync time without GP authorization." Kiyone scrolled down a list of all the update sync times for different databases until she highlighted the sync time for GTDF. "The Galactic Threat Defense Force."  
"That's where Ichiro and the rest are from right?"  
"According to their story, yes. Now look at its scheduled sync time for the GP database system, 197.30 right?"  
"Yeah, so what did you find?" Washu was not seeing where this was going. Kiyone motioned her closer and switched to a similar screen baring the FP seal.  
"This is the list of database updates from yesterday. Notice something strange?" Kiyone fell back in her chair as Washu leaned in closer for another look at the screen, her eyes scrolling down the long list until they fell on the sync time for GTDF, 195.30. "GTDF's sync time is early by approximately two time units."  
"A little eager to update their GP system aren't they?" Then it hit her; Washu stepped back and looked over to their prisoners in the cold cell by the corner. "Like they had something they wanted to get rid of."  
"Like the profiles and mission reports of captured agents?"   
"Exactly. Hey, there just might be two geniuses in this room."  
"Well, I guess that clinches it, they're defiantly from GTDF."  
"WHOA! Not so fast, oh presumable one! Unless we can find solid proof linking them to GTDF, it can only be logged as a coincidence."  
"Well, how do we find that? Their files were all deleted from the system. There's nothing left to go on less than someone with a photographic memory!"  
"Au contraire! Deleted files are just like memories in the human mind. They aren't lost, just forgotten, scattered into several pieces in the system. Now if we can find those pieces and link them together, we could have at least some of those files." Washu pushed Kiyone aside and sat down into the chair, crossing her arms while scanning the present options of the situation. "But, unfortunately, in order to find those files we have to crack into the GTDF system itself." Washu leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, letting her mind and speech mix together and work for each other. "You see we can only search for those files in the place they were created and deleted. Anywhere else, and we would spend a whole lot of time searching for a whole lot of nothing!" Kiyone leaned over from her place beside the small genius and looked down at her unsure of the task at hand.  
"Can you do that?" Washu opened one eye and glared at her, almost to say 'Baka-na!'  
"Of course I can!! Hey, you're talking to the number one genius in the universe here! I can crack the GTDF system and play computer solitaire at the same time if I wanted to!!" Washu leaned forward and started tapping against the keys on the console, her fingers moving lightning fast, her eyes barely moving from their place fixed upon the screen in front of her. Kiyone stood back in amazement and looked at her watch resting on her wrist, almost six a.m., everyone should be up soon.   
"Well, I'm going for a shower Miss Washu, I'll be back soon. Just let me know when you're..."  
"All done!!" Her proud, sharp voice rang out from her place at the computer. Washu, sitting proudly in her place folded her arms across her chest with a wide smile across her face.  
"WHAT?!" Kiyone nearly stumbled to the floor, still in her nightclothes; she managed to collect herself and scramble over to the computer console where Washu sat, arms still folded, but with a wider smile than before.  
"You shouldn't be surprised by now!" As Kiyone approached her from behind, Washu promptly brought up the encrypted files she found hidden amongst many other scattered files in the government system. With a single keystroke, the files began to fix together like a computer jigsaw, several text and graphic files fusing together to form four separate files. As the files began to appear onto the screen, Kiyone simply stared in amazement.  
"S-So, these are the files you were able to find?"  
"Uh-huh. Now, they're not complete mind you, I could only find eighty percent of most of the original files so we might have a few words or sentences missing, nothing to worry about if they confirm our 'friends' story!" Washu looked over and saw Kiyone standing next to her, yawning. "Here," with a wave of her hand a cup of tea appeared in the GPO's hand, warming it up with the first touch, "drink up, it's going to be a long day!"  
  
  
The darkness swirled around her, a black spinning abyss drowning her in the cold, unknown obscurity. She turned her head to each side, searching for something definite, something absolute in origin, something she could recognize as a solid memory. Nothing that she could recognize surrounded her, nearly suffocating her in an atypical void in her mind. Fear choked her, paralyzed her, making her doubt a return from this hell she was thrown in. As she was sent tumbling end-over-end, Sasami opened her mouth to scream. At this point, screaming was the only reaction she knew of, unsure of her present location, and her destination. As her lips parted, the choking fear gripped her throat, preventing her from gathering the strength to speak.   
As she looked down past her dress flowing in the speed at which she was plummeting, a blinding white light began to manifest below her. Sasami shielded her eyes as best she could, still allowing gaps for her to peek through her hands. As she fell closer to it, the light expanded from a small white dot, to a long thing rectangle, recognizing the light of a sun clearing the horizon. As the light expanded, it grew brighter, piercing through the eternal darkness that seemed to have consumed the young princess. Fear gripped her even tighter than before, but somehow, in this overpowering emotion, Sasami found the strength to cry for help, that which this point, she knew was useless.  
"Tenchi!! Sister Ayeka!! Someone help me, please!!" With that, she stopped. Somehow in the great speed at which had propelled her for so very long, she had stopped. The light below her had completely shut out the darkness that had once covered her in fear. She hadn't slowed, neither was she jerked violently to a stop instead it seemed that her surroundings had stopped themselves besides her. All became quiet, no longer was she choked with fear, like the darkness, the fear was somehow swept away as soon as her cry rang out of her mouth. Then, a soothing female voice echoed out from the light surrounding her, a voice that she had known all too well.  
"Do not be afraid young Sasami, I have no intent to hurt you. I have brought you here for a matter a great importance." Before Sasami could reply, the light strobed around her until it once again grew more brilliant, blinding her to the destination. As the light subsided, Sasami looked around and drank in the surroundings. All around her, a cavernous garden of trees, surrounded by water and light with a bluish hue. As she glanced down into the water a drop of dew fell from a large tree in the center of the garden. The water began to ripple, sending tiny waves cruising through the water, but somewhere in between them a human form began to manifest, taking shape into a beautiful female with blue flowing hair.  
"Tsunami?" Sasami blinked as the brilliant colors of Tsunami's robes reflected off onto the water. Slowly she lifted her head and faced the astonishing beauty that was Tsunami.  
"Yes Sasami, it is I. I have brought you here to warn you Sasami. To warn you all." The fear began to slowly return to Sasami as Tsunami's words reached her ears.  
"W-Warn us? Warn us about what?" Tsunami smiled softly down at her as Sasami slowly drifted back, away from her. Gently, Tsunami walked up to her and kneeled down, and smiled at her, trying to soothe her. As she placed her soft hands gently onto her temples, Sasami tried to pull back, unsure of what to think.  
"Do not be afraid young Sasami, I am not going to hurt you." Once again, Tsunami closed her eyes and placed her hands on each side of Sasami's head and leaned forward. As she did so, her small green accent dots on her forehead began to glow in a soothing pale light. At the same moment in time, Sasami's own accent marks began to glow in the same pale light, soothing her with an unheard of peace. The two were now connected with the power of Tsunami, in total peace. But as the two foreheads touched, a flash of light and ghastly images began to fill Sasami's mind. Flashes of bloodshed and war screamed through her mind. Then, the choking fear returned in full force as Sasami was given images of bloody mangled corpses, not just any corpses, but the cold bodies of Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Minagi, and Washu strone across the debris of the Masaki ranch house. Her eyes darted this way and that, trying to escape the horror of it all, the violence, the utter and inescapable violence of the scene overpowered her, filled her with the choking fear that paralyzed her so.  
"What's going on Tsunami?! Why are you showing me this?" As she spoke her eyes glanced around the horrifying scene, darting from one body to the next, mangled and torn apart by an unseen terror, an unknown nightmare that hade plagued them all. "Please make it stop!! PLEASE, DON'T SHOW ME ANYMORE!" The images faded as the face of Tsunami came back into focus in front of Sasami's tear-filled eyes. "Why? Why did you show me that?"  
"I had no choice Sasami. I needed to show you that because it was the only way I could warn you."  
"Warn us about what?"  
"The unborn child that Washu carries. These will be the images of the future if they are not warned. Please Sasami, warn the others, it is the only way to escape the horror of the future."  
  
"TSUNAMI WAIT! PLEASE HELP US!!" Sasami shot up, screaming from her cot on the floor, her accent marks glowing a pale green light, her hair fallen out of her night covers, draping down to the floor, resembling that of Tsunami.  
"Sasami! Calm down, are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?" Ayeka threw away her own cover and went over to Sasami's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sasami looked up at her with blank eyes, Ayeka watched as the glow emitting from Sasami's accent marks diminished before her eyes.  
"Sister Ayeka, we have to warn the others, Tsunami told me..."  
"Hold on a second, calm down, warn them about what?"  
"Warn them about..." Before she could finish Mihoshi came bursting through the door panting, trying to catch her breath before delivering the urgent news. Her chest heaved up and down as she drew more into her lungs, desperately trying to catch up.  
"Mihoshi? What's wrong? And next time please kno..."  
"Washu is starting to get contractions! The Baby's coming!!"  
  
Special Thanks To:  
My good friend Mel  
Clare  
Lauren, and all the rest of you who   
have supported me with you mail  
  
Well, there it is!! The third chapter you've been waiting for!! If you were hoping to see the birth in this chapter I'm sorry to disappoint you, so I guess you'll have to wait. Well, for those of you who love my work (my esteemed public ^-^) you will be getting a lot more fictions out of me now that it is summer! As you can see above, I got a couple people to thank, when I was working on this series, some of you were kind enough to give me your support and show your interest in my work, this one is for you guys! Well, got to go!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Truth amongst Death

Disclaimer- Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu and all other related characters or things to "Tenchi Muyo" are not owned by me. Neither do I claim to own them. However, additional characters not assoc. with the series are of my own creation. ^-^ Thanx!!  
  
Chapter 4: Truth amongst Death  
By: Spectre  
  
Washu was working down late in her lab with Kiyone when it happened, they were checking out the recovered files, trying to verify the visitors' story. Everyone else was sound asleep, including Tenchi and Ryoko still lounging amongst the trees. The only one besides them still awake was Mihoshi who had gotten up to go to the bathroom. She would be the first one Kiyone would call to help. As she brought a steaming cup of tea to her lips a sharp pain shot through her stomach and waved throughout her entire body. Washu wrenched over grabbing her stomach, knocking over the tea, spilling it all over the console. The pain locked her muscles all over her body, making it almost impossible to talk. Kiyone hadn't noticed what had happened until the spilled tea had made a river over to her side, soaking in her sleeves.   
"Oh my god Washu!" Kiyone quickly threw down her tea and jumped to her side. "Washu what's wrong?" Suddenly a sharp voice sounded from the corner where the four prisoners rested in their cell.  
"She's having contractions. Don't you see, it has begun. Soon, that monster will be free to kill us…" Kiyone jerked her head around and pulled out her gun hidden in the back of her green shorts. The cold steel reflected a beam of light off of the computer screen and flashed in Ichiro's eyes.  
"SHUT UP! We don't have time for this 'monster' crap!! This baby is coming now!!"  
"Let me out, I have medical training!"  
"Hate to break it to you 'pal' but I've had some training too. There's no way I'm letting you out to…" Ichiro ran up and pressed his face against the transparent field surrounding him.  
"You think you can do this all by yourself? You need someone to help you!" Suddenly a sinister grin appeared on his face. "And I don't think Mihoshi is the best choice do you?"  
"Mihoshi is a fine officer!!"  
"She was a fine officer, but now she is overworked."  
"Listen, I'd like to sit here and chat with you about Galaxy Police officer standards, but if I don't move right now, she'll have this baby right here!!" Kiyone's attention was immediately focused back upon Washu as she emitted a bloodcurdling scream as the pain swelled through her.  
"You can't do this by yourself, don't be foolish!! I can help her if you let me out now!!" Kiyone tried to calm Washu as the decision played forward in her mind, debating in a state of urgency. Finally, Kiyone raised her gun to him once again with a cold expression on her face.  
"You try anything stupid, like trying to hurt this baby, and I'll make sure that you will die a more terrible death that any monster will give you. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Quite…"  
  
  
Ryoko woke up with the sound of leaves rustling softly in the morning breeze, sending the refreshing smell of the dew resting on them in the air. She was unreasonable warm for this time of season, plus the fact that she was outside without any covering made it even more peculiar. Then her sense of touch woke up and she could feel Tenchi's strong arms around her. Ryoko smiled gently and looked up at him, still asleep. The entire night, he held her in his arms. Was this a sign of love, she thought? Ryoko slowly sat up and slipped out of his arms to peer into the morning light, unaware of the happenings going on inside the ranch. As his arms softly fell to his sides, Tenchi's eyes fluttered open and a long yawn escaped his lips, alerting Ryoko to his wakening.  
"Good morning Tenchi." Tenchi stretched just as Ryoko turned to face him, smiling softly.   
"Huh? R-Ryoko? What…" Tenchi looked down to his sides where his palms touched wet bark and peered down the length of the tree. "AHH! How'd I get up here?"  
"Don't you remember last night." Ryoko looked and felt hurt. Last night was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to her, just staying with her all night showed her just how much he cared for her feelings.  
"Uh, uh…" Tenchi desperately searched his mind for any kind of memory of last night. Then it came back to him; Minagi helped him up to talk to her. He remembered it all now, the cool night breeze, the unsettling feeling of flying in the air… and how much he worried about her. "Of course I remember, I was looking for you all night. You had me worried there for a while." Ryoko smiled, her mind at ease, knowing he still cared, knowing that last night meant something.  
"Hmmm. I haven't been myself lately, this whole thing with Washu…" Ryoko leaned over and grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek. "Thank you Tenchi." Grabbing his hand startled him a bit, at first he didn't know what she was going to do, then as the words escaped her lips, his muscles relaxed and his nerves calmed.  
"For what?"  
"For caring, for spend the night up here to make sure I was ok, for everything." Tenchi blushed.  
"Oh, don't worry about it Ryoko, I would have done it for any one of you girls." And with those words, Ryoko's heart shattered and her skin became cold and pale. With any one of you girls, no other words could have hurt as much, tearing her hopes and dreams in a single sentence. All of her sorrow and hurt then manifested into a single tear that ran down her cheek. Right now she would give anything to end this moment, and soon, it did. Only this wasn't what she had in mind!  
"Ryoko! Tenchi! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Tenchi looked down over the extended branch to see a very winded Mihoshi, gasping for breath.   
"Oh, Mihoshi! What is it?"  
"Washu is having contractions! The baby's coming!"  
  
  
Down in the lab, Washu was already set up in a hospital-like bed, hooked up to heart monitors. Sweat poured from her brow, breathing heavily, Washu summoned the strength to speak.  
"I-I need morphine Kiyo…" Kiyone looked up from behind the sheet they had placed over Washu's legs, now in the stirrups. Even with the mask covering half of her face, Washu could see the sympathy in her eyes. But before Kiyone could speak, Ichiro broke the shattering news.  
"It's too late for morphine. You're already dilated past that point where we could have given it to you." Washu looked up at him with a scowling look on her face.  
"Impossible! I've only been in labor for fifteen minutes!!"  
"Say what you will Miss Washu, but you are almost dilated fully!" Washu shot her head over to look at Kiyone, looking at her from behind the sheet.  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry, but I need you to push for me, ok?" As the words escaped Kiyone's muffled lips, the horrible dreams began to play out in front of her. Those horrifying nights she spent in the dark abysmal nightmare that had no definite of reality. Every minute laying there, wondering if it was real, hoping she would live through the night. Her head spun, her mind raced, she didn't know what to do. She was too afraid to continue on this moment, unsure of what may happen. But she knew that a life living in fear was no life at all, and as she began the agonizing chore of pressing down her muscles, the terrible question still plagued her mind… 'What if they're right?'  
Ryoko burst into the room after Minagi, her chest heaving up and down after running all the way there. She could have easily flew back or even teleported, but at that point in time, only one thing was running through her mind, Washu. Immediately she saw Ichiro out of his prison and quickly drew out her sword, holding it in front of her. Just when she was about to lung forward, Minagi stopped her by placing a hand on her chest, holding her back.  
"Ryoko, it's ok, he's here to help!" Ryoko didn't even move her sword, still glowing with energy in front of her.  
"Help what? Kill Washu?" Ichiro walked up to her slowly and held his hands in front of him, showing no intent of attack.  
"You can kill me if you want Ryoko, but then there who will help Kiyone?"  
"Don't your partners have training as well?"  
"Yes, but would they help you if you kill me?" Ryoko grumbled through her gritted teeth as the sword diminished and disintegrated into nothing. Just as she moved to be at Washu's side, she grabbed Ichiro by the scruff on the neck and whispered in his ear.  
"Help her the best you can, and savor your last day alive, because as soon as this baby is born, I'll make sure your head won't be able to be distinguished between low mien!" Her words were sharp and deep, as promising as she could ever make them. And as she let him loose and knelt by Washu's side, holding her hand tight, Ichiro had no doubt in his mind that she would kill him.  
"Washu, it's me."  
"Ryoko?" What should have been a moment of comfort, was a moment of growing terror. The dream was all playing out now, Ryoko, Minagi, Kiyone, all that was left was the demon child. Her eyes grew wide and her heart raced as every second of the dream came back to her, haunting her, flashing before her as the heart monitors sounded uncontrollably. "Ryoko, I-I can't do this I can't…" her words were frantic and frightened, escaping her mouth, dry with a horrid taste in the back of her throat.  
"Washu, calm down, it's ok. It's almost over!"  
"No, you don't understand!" Kiyone broke through her frightened cries, her voice in her own sense of urgency.  
"Washu, come on, you need to push for me or this baby is going to suffocate!" Washu, looked over to Kiyone and shook her head in terror.  
"No, no, no I can't!"  
"Yes you can now push!!" Washu fell back onto the pillow with tears streaming from her eyes. The terror had now taken over, she thought she could contain it but it had once again gained control. Just then she noticed a scalpel on the table next to her and quickly shot over and grabbed it.  
"NO I CAN'T LET THIS BABY BE BORN!!" Clutching the scalpel in her hands, Washu threw it up into the air over her stomach ready to plunge it down into her flesh. Immediately Kiyone and Minagi rushed over and tried to sustain her, desperately trying to loosen her grip on the object. Ryoko wheeled around to face Ichiro in a rage, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up off the ground by several inches.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ichiro grabbed his neck, trying to pry off Ryoko's steel grip, choking as he spoke.  
"I did nothing! I-I *chhkk* did only what I was told to do! I did my best to help her!"  
"BULLSHIT!" Ryoko tightened her grip, causing a flow of blood to spurt out of Ichiro's mouth, rolling out of his lips and down his chin.  
"I-I swear! I didn't do anything!"  
"I've had enough of your lies Ichiro!" Her grip tightened as the blood started to turn form a bright red, to a deep crimson. "When you get to hell, tell them Ryoko sent you!!" With one last gasp of air from the blonde officer, an unmistakable sound emitted through the room. A loud crack, a final spurt of blood, and Ichiro fell limp, dead. Ryoko finally let him drop to the floor, in a bludgeoned heap. Without any remorse, Ryoko turned back to Washu who was still fighting with Kiyone and Minagi with the scalpel. Just as Ryoko began to hold her down a blue light began to glow and manifest from the door. Just as a human form began to take shape, the smell of fresh dew filled the air. Soon, flowing robes and long blue hair became quite visible in the blue glow of light. "Tsunami!" She moved slowly and peacefully over to Washu, always with a warm smile. As she passed over the bed, she began to levitate above her. A soothing calm came over them all as Tsunami spoke, a soft sweet voice that echoed in the cavernous room.  
"Miss Washu. Do not make the horrible mistake of killing yourself along with that child." Washu looked up with tears in her eyes, the fear controlling her entire will and spirit.   
"But it's a monster!" Without an answer, Tsunami closed her eyes and placed her hands gently on each side of Washu's forehead. As she did so, her accent marks on her own forehead began to glow with an eerie green. As the light flashed in Washu's eyes, a soothing peace calmed her and loosened her grip on the scalpel, allowing it to drop to the ground. The green penetrated her body and soaked into her soul allowing the fear and doubt melt away and drain from her body. Her limbs went limp and fell form Kiyone and Minagi's grip. As her body slowly and gently fell back onto the bed, the glow from Tsunami's forehead faded and died. And soon after her hands left Washu's temples, Tsunami herself began to fade away. The rest of them looked back down at Washu, who was still in pain of labor, but was not at peace with herself and the child inside her. With the sweat returning to her brow, she grabbed Ryoko's hand and smiled. "Let's have a baby." Kiyone quickly returned back to her place at the end of the bed and hid back under the sheet.  
"Ok Washu, let's start to push!" Washu's grip tightened on Ryoko's hand and she began to press down with all her might. Her muscles tightening, forcing the child forward through the canal. In each push Kiyone began to count. "1-2-3, you're doing great keep pushing! 4-5-6-7…" The pain tore into her like a jagged knife, sawing back and forth into her flesh, each push more painful than the preceding. After each push, Washu fell back into the soft pillow, soaking it the sweat pouring off her. Ryoko held her hand through it all; the crushing power of her grip during each push nearly destroyed her hand, but barely made her flinch. After what felt like an hour, which was really only a few minutes past, Kiyone stuck her head up from the sheet. "Ok Washu, I can see the head, one more push should do it!" Ryoko looked down at her with a soft smile on her face.  
"This is it, mom. You ready?" Washu looked at her, exhausted, and shook her head, forcing a weak smile on her face.  
"Yes." Kiyone prepped herself with a blanket and scissors by her side ready for the baby.  
"Ok ready, no push! 1-2-3-4, here it comes! 5-6-7…" Suddenly Washu's cries of pain were drowned by the frightened cry of a healthy baby. Kiyone quickly wrapped the baby with a soft white towel and cleaned it off before cutting the umbilical cord. "Congratulations Washu! It's a boy!" Washu fell back onto the pillow weeping uncontrollably. Finally, the pain and fear was free from her, the world stood still for those precious moments when there was only she and the baby. Kiyone came over to the side of the bed and pulled down her mask, revealing a warm smile to match the tears of joy swelling in her eyes. As she handed the child to Washu, she could hear Minagi rushing to the door to announce the birth to the others. As the crying began to fade, Washu cradled her newborn son in her arms.  
"Welcome to the world little one, welcome!"  
  
  
Kiyone and Ryoko soon returned upstairs after disposing of Ichiro's body, closing the lab door behind them.  
"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." Kiyone peeled off her gloves and headed off to the onsen with a warm smile on her face. Tenchi walked up to Ryoko with a smile to congratulate her. As soon as she saw him, she turned away and disappeared into thin air. All this time she may have eased it off her mind, but it still hurt. Last night was special to her, she had thought it was special to him as well, but apparently to him, it was just another night. Tenchi watched as she dissolved in front of him and backpedaled, the move had surprised him, even after she was gone, he waved his hands through the place where she was once standing, looking for something solid.  
"R-Ryoko?"  
  
When she materialized again, Ryoko was in the changing room of the onsen. As her feet hit the wooden floor, the tears began to swell in her, but she held them back. She should be happy right now, with a safe birth, but for some strange reason, it was very unsettling to her. Also, Tenchi had made her more humble now. His words had hurt her more than he would ever know. Ryoko shook her head and pushed it aside, she could hear Kiyone approaching, and she was not going to let her see her so humbled and sorrowful. Ryoko had started to pull off her blue and yellow dress when the door slid open and Kiyone stepped in. At first she didn't she her undressing, but then as she slid the door behind her their eyes made contact. Kiyone jumped back with a face, flushed red in seeing Ryoko with her dress halfway up her chest.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Ryoko! I didn't know you were here!" Ryoko simply shrugged it off and continued pulling the soft material over her head.  
"There's another changing booth over to the right." As she let the dress drop to the bench she could hear Kiyone slipping into the small closed off area the size of a telephone booth.  
"So how does it feel to have a brother?" Kiyone tried to strike up a conversation that would get her out of the awkward state she was in. If she had known the mood Ryoko was in she might have chosen a different topic. Ryoko didn't even respond, instead she slipped out of her underwear, letting it fall to the floor and walked out to the baths. Kiyone herself was beginning to unhook her black laced bra when she heard her leave. Usually, she is not one to take rudeness like that lightly, but of course, the day had been pretty rough.   
Ryoko slowly slipped into the water, easing her body in inch by inch until she was fully submerged up to her shoulders in the water of the onsen. The steam that rose off the water swirled in the air, making a mist that shrouded the entire area of the baths. Next to her, Ryoko poured a small cup of sake. As the alcohol filled the clay cup, it's acrid smell filled the air, intoxicating the mist that surrounded it. Just as the cup was up to her lips she heard Kiyone stepping out onto the deck surrounding the water. After looking around for a while, noticing Ryoko was the only one there; she let the towel drop to the wood and slipped herself in. The hot water felt good against her skin, she had put her body through hell at work that week and her muscles were all sore and stiff. A shower helped sooth them for a while, but what she really needed was a long soak in the baths. Kiyone let out a long relaxed sigh as she leaned against the dock, the hot water caressing every inch of her body. As she did, Ryoko slurped down the sake, letting it trickle down her throat, embracing every stir of taste.   
"Feeling blue?" Kiyone's words jerked Ryoko's attention over to her; her eyes not even open, and her arms resting on the wooden deck. Ryoko brought the cup down and glared at her.  
"Why do you say that? Can't I just enjoy myself with a little sake?"  
"Looks like there's a lot more there to just enjoy yourself!" Ryoko held the platter in front of her with an open hand motioning to it.  
"Do you want some? That's what it's here for?" Without saying a word, or even opening an eye, Kiyone reached over and grabbed a cup and waited for Ryoko to fill it before bringing it in front of her lips.  
"Thanks. Well, it's not just the sake you know."  
"Oh, yeah, what is it then?"  
"Do you feel remorse for Ichiro?"  
"Why should I?" Ryoko brought another cup filled with sake to her lips and sucked it down.  
"You're right. I mean you are a space pirate!" Ryoko shot up out of the water and threw the platter aside, shattering it against the rocks.  
"Alright! Just what is this about Kiyone!"  
"Well, he might have died in vain!" Ryoko cocked an eyebrow at her and settled back down into the water.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Washu and I found deleted data files on all four of them in the GTDF database."  
"Yeah so?"  
"So, whenever agents from GTDF are captured in their mission, all knowledge of them is denied and destroyed to protect the government." Ryoko shrugged and relaxed her stiffened muscles, crossing her arms across her chest.   
"So what you are trying to tell me is that you actually believe this crap about a form phaser?"  
"I didn't say that…" Then Kiyone paused and slurped down some more sake before pulling herself out of the baths. "But, I didn't say I didn't either!" Ryoko jumped up after her and grabbed her by the arm.  
"What are you saying?" Kiyone began to wrap the towel back around her wet body, still in Ryoko's grip.  
"That thing me and Mihoshi encountered was like nothing we've ever encountered before. It sucked the entire ship dry of energy, and maybe others of the fleet that haven't reported it yet. The way I see it, if you got an explanation for something like that, it's best to take it seriously before it comes back to haunt you."  
"Spare me the technical jargon Kiyone, just tell me what you believe."  
"I believe that very soon we just might get the answer to this whole mystery, an answer none of us want."  
  
  
Washu lay in the same bed as she gave birth, finally getting a chance to relax, the sweat had finally stopped flowing and the pain had long since ceased. She was tired, that's all that could sum it up. Inside her lab alone it was cold, chills began to roll down her back, worried, she instantly grabbed the baby and held it close, warming it with her soft gentle touch. Unnoticed to her, dark clouds like coal swirled around the sky, engulfing sun, high in the noon sky. Sitting there with her son, made the rest of the world invisible to her, even if she had a window, she would not be able to see the developing storm. As she looked at her newborn son, a long lost memory flashed in front of her eyes a memory almost 20,000 years old, a memory of her first child. The memory made her heart ache, although they were forever lost to her, it didn't stop hurting. Her husband and her first born, were the world to her. Suddenly, a cold voice sounded from the corner, muffled by the shield surrounding it.  
"We're all dead now." Washu quickly shot her head in the direction of the sounding voice and scowled. It was the brown haired female officer, Haruko, who was sitting in the corner of the cell; her head hung low, not even looking at her.  
"Please, leave me be. Can't you just let me be with my child?"  
"That's no child you're holding. I witnessed the same thing that is happening here only a few years ago." Haruko lifted her head and stared at Washu with deep sullen eyes. "My colony of Rankei-71, the same thing happened there. A women had a virgin pregnancy, no one knew what had happened. Then they started to have power outages, and the baby developed at an alarming rate. After it was born, only for a few hours, it had changed into a terrible creature that leveled the entire colony." Haruko lifted up her shirt to reveal a long scar on her side, the tissue swelling and red. "It did this to me as we were trying to stop it, but unfortunately it escaped here. Now you can see why we were so intent on killing it in any way possible." Washu looked away from the scar, trying to block the image from her mind. What they were saying had to be lies, it just wasn't possible! Just then a bolt of lightning light the sky, sending a great flash into the lab…which had no windows! The blinding light paralyzed them at the very instant, their hands all moving up to their eyes simultaneously, trying to shield themselves form the white that had engulfed the room.   
A second passed, then five, then thirty, no lighting bolt had ever or ever could last that long. Washu looked down in her arms as the light seemed to intensify, burning her skin as it shone on continuously. As her eyes focused on what was once her child, she saw nothing but a small sphere of white light, pulsing with energy, growing larger and brighter by the second. The rest of the household burst through the door just as streaks of white light streamed around the room. There origin unknown, but it was quite clear that they were gathering at the sphere at which the child was. All sound ceased to exist at that moment; the only thing was the light. Consuming the room, blanketing everyone with an eerie white glow, the light pulsated faster and faster, growing larger and brighter by the moment. Soon, it started to take form, lifting off from Washu's arms, it began to hover in the middle of the room. With the first sound in minutes a high pitched squeal sounded as the light stretched into a vertical line, growing to at least six feet, still pulsating. Everyone stared in awe at the spectacle that played out before their eyes, growing wide with wonder, and the ever-growing fear. Then another loud squeal as the light stretched out to the sides, varying in thickness in different sections. To their astonishment, the light began to take what looked like a human form. Over in the corner where the cell lay, the shield faded and fell as the power of the entire house was sucked into the form, pulsating and still growing, shaping itself. Then, all was quite as the sound was once again shut off, but even if it was still there; there would not be a sound out of any of them. Their bodies frozen in place, staring at the thing in front of them. Within a matter of seconds, the white split into several rays of color, as if sent through a prism, adding what looked like clothing and skin to the form that had developed. Then, a long forgotten fear shot through Ryoko's body as the light began to diminish, adding facial features to the body floating in front of her.   
"No! It can't be! It's not possible! It's just not possible!" Her body froze in her place; each and every nerve in her body tingled with the fear that consumed her so. Her mind flowed with the horrible memories that had plagued her for her entire life, every second more agonizing than the next. Then, the fear consumed the rest of them; all of them knew this form all too well, a form they had never thought to see again. Tenchi tightened his grip on the master key, sweat pouring from his brow, his teeth clenched together in a scowl, trying to disguise his fear. Then, chills shot down their backs like a cold bucket of water on their heads as the form let out an evil laugh.  
"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! A suitable form don't you think?" Ryoko ignited her sword and moved into a fighting stance.  
"Kagato!"  
"Ha, ha, not really, but a surprising likeness is it not?"  
"How did you…?"  
"You didn't really think I was so helpless while in that body now do you?" The form let out a long pause before acknowledging her by name. "Ryoko?" She immediately loosened her grip and stepped out of her stance, distracted, and unnerved.  
"You know my…"  
"Oh I know a lot more about you than your name Ryoko. Tell me, how is Minagi? Ryo-oh-ki? Oh yes! What about Tenchi?" Ryoko lost all her sense of reason, lunging at him sound an anguished battle cry. As if nothing, the being stepped aside, sending Ryoko running into the wall, just stopping before collision. "Oh, hi I hit a sore note? Can this boy mean something to you?"  
"You stay awa…"  
"Oh how rude of me! I haven't properly introduced myself to all of you. I have no real name, but if you wish to call me something, I am sometimes called Kiseichu." Washu had already gotten up from the bed and was now being held up with the help of Kiyone and Mihoshi, still weak from the birth.  
"How do you know her, or Kagato for that matter?" The being turned and looked over at the small women, dressed in a small dress shirt and smiled.  
"Well if you must know Miss Washu, while I was inside of you, I was listening to every word you said, I also took a field trip through your mind!" Kiseichu raised his hands and slowly lowered himself on the floor and walked over to the three remaining agents. "Ah, so I see GTDF has sent their 'best.' But where is Ichiro I wonder?" Kiseichu turned his head over to Ryoko with an evil smile on his face. "Would you know anything about his whereabouts?" Ryoko gritted her teeth and began to move in for another attack, but before she could move Minagi jumped in front of her and held her back.  
"What do you want from us?"  
"HA, HA, Ha, HA! You already know my dear! Didn't they explain what would happen if I got a hold of Juri energy? Hmm?" Then it hit them, it was all true, every word. Drawn here by the combined energy of Tenchi, Yosho, Ayeka, and Sasami, the energy vacuum impregnated Washu and fed off of the energy of her machines. It was all true, but what a horrible truth it was. Now, if it absorbs the Juri energy, no only would it become unstoppable, but it would kill them all! "Now, speaking of such matters, I believe I some business to attend to!" Kiseichu began to stride towards where Tenchi and the other Jurian warriors, an evil smile painted on his face, widening with each step. The sound of igniting swords behind him stopped him in his tracks, as he looked back, he noticed Minagi, now with her sword draw, ready to attack. "Oh please! You really think you have a chance against me? Can this boy really mean so much to you?" Ryoko gritted her teeth in a scowl and lowered herself in position for a powerful lunge.  
"I would rather die fighting than let you kill any of them! You have only one chance in consuming your ultimate power, and that's trough us!"  
  
A little shorter than the others I know, but I want to save the battle for one whole chapter. WHOOPS!! I've already revealed too much! Well, I hope you like this one as much my other works. And be sure to look out for my pretender and Eva series coming soon!  
"Magnums and Martinis"- Pretender  
"The Definition of Love"- EVA  
Thanks for your support!  
Ansa (Spectre)  
  



	6. The Battle of Ages

Disclaimer- Ryoko, Tenchi, and all other related characters and material belong to Pioneer entertainment. They do not belong to me, nor do I claim any such ownership. All other unrelated material does belong to me. ^-^   
  
Chapter 5: The Battle of Ages   
By: Spectre   
  
An eerie ominous silence fell over them all, sweat poured off their brows like bullets escaping the barrel of a gun. The twin warriors stood their ground, rigid and ready for attack, their hearts pounding within their chests. Before them the stolen image of Kagato smiled, controlled by the spirit of Kiseichu. As his lips curled an evil laugh escaped them, echoing through the cavernous walls.   
"And what of the GTDF? Why not let them join your futile attempts, that is what they came here for isn't it?" Ryoko's teeth grinded together as a low growl escaped her lips. He was taunting her, trying to make her loose her cool. She knew from experience, that that didn't take much; she had to hold on as long as she could, for Tenchi. Kiseichu turned his head to look over at the officers, grouped together in the corner, unable to produce any sort of attack without their weapons. As he scanned over their faces, his grin grew wider; his face gave off an impression of his prediction of the acts that had separated them from their leader. "But what is this? What of the young Ichiro, I do not seem to sense his presence. It's too bad really, I was looking forward to killing him myself, but it seems that someone has done that for me." Ryoko's eyes widened with fear as his face turned back to her, beaming with evil delight. "Wouldn't you say...Ryoko?"   
"R-Ryoko, what does he mean?" Tenchi's skin grew cold as a wave of chills ran down his spine with each word. He hardly noticed his absence, but then of course, he never did like Ichiro anyway. Now when he looked around he finally noticed his disappearance in the ranks. His lips trembled, trying to from his words while the thought sank into his mind. Ryoko was a ruthless space pirate, he knew that, but ever since she came to live in the ranch, she had never dared to do anything remotely like that in front of him. Could she have? Had she really...? His mind raced, he wasn't sure what to think, instead, he waited for her reply, praying to here her deny it all.   
Ryoko stood there, the rage building up overflowing and mixing in with the surprising presence of fear. The fear that had swelled within her so many times before, the fear that she would lose Tenchi forever. Before she could answer and stiff voice broke in, laughing slightly between his words.   
"Ah, so you haven't told him! Tell me Ryoko, why do you keep this boy in the dark? Is there something to loose, something to be lost between you?" Then, she snapped, the anger took over, the rage swelling up, controlling every movement in her body. She had no control, tears streamed from her eyes as she screamed in the night. The awesome power of rage and emotion let loose and propelled her forward, sword ignited and poised in front of her. The energy backflow sent a powerful blast behind her, nearly knocking Minagi off her feet and flying into the wall behind her.   
Immediately Kiseichu ignited his sword on firmly held it in front of him, just in time to clash with Ryoko's, sparks sent flying from the impact, raining upon Tenchi and the rest of the onlookers around them. As the tears streamed down her face all the hate within her conformed to words, sobbing as she spoke.   
"BASTARD!! I'll KILL you! I swear it!" An evil hiss rumbled within his throat, forming a low-pitched laugh, chilling her bones.   
"Ahhhh, struck a nerve did I? Perhaps I should dig deeper, maybe he'll give himself up...for you!" Ryoko growled and pushed herself further, leaning the clashed blades closer to Kiseichu's face, singing the hairs on his head. Still, his grin did not flinch; his laugh only grew louder. "Tell me Ryoko, could it be...love?" Ryoko's eyes, once clenched with rage shot open in an instant, the single word dug deeper into her heart than any blade ever could. As her emotions sunk in, her grip and stance slowly loosened, drawing the blades back over to her side. "That filthy human weakness you call an emotion? I've heard of your escapades before in the past Ryoko, this is not like you. I would never expect you to fall for such a disgusting plague upon man!"   
With that, Ryoko's will was suddenly broken, snapped apart by the taunting words of her opponent. With her strength failing, Kiseichu's blade broke free from it's tight grip and crashed forward, sending Ryoko flying back, a sharp burst of blood spurting from the gash forming across her shoulder.   
"Ryoko!" In a reflex, Tenchi began to move forward to help her, but was sharply pulled back. As he looked over his shoulder he saw Washu's firm grip on his shoulder, and a stone look on her face. She didn't even have to move her head, Tenchi knew what she was going to say. Even though he didn't like it, he had to let her fight for her own. Inside himself, the fear grew, he felt for her as he did the rest of them, even though she could be a pain sometimes, he was not about to let her die.   
Ryoko shot back and flung her arm up to her wound, holding pressure upon it to try and stop the flow of crimson blood that leaked from her body. Her hand soon became soaked in the liquid and began to divert the flow down her arm and into her sleeve, chilling her skin at the touch. The pain ripped through her body as she held her sword forward with her remaining arm. She could not give up, no matter how shattered her body or will was, she would not let any harm come to her beloved.   
"700 years sealed on Earth has given you some disgraceful characteristics Ryoko. Have you no honor to face me full force?" Ryoko gritted her teeth, her sharp gasps of air trying to push away the pain that pulsed from her body.   
"Bastard! You should be the one to talk about honor! Facing us in a disguise!" Kiseichu scowled, raising his free arm glowing green with energy. As his anger grew, direct bolts of the same energy shot from his limb striking the ground before Ryoko, and forcing their way through he left leg, shattering bone and muscle tissue on it's way out. Once again the pain swelled over her and she fell to the ground, blood already flowing around her.   
"Fool! I have no physical form...well, one that your primitive minds can handle anyways. I borrow my forms so that I can maintain my power, I may be an energy vacuum but my powers do dwindle. As will yours," an evil smile formed on his face as he moved closer, manipulating the ground so that the earth beneath her rose up and clutched her close, holding her just above the ground and pinning her arms by her side, "Just as soon as I suck the life out of you and your body grows cold and limp."   
"NO!!" Tenchi had had enough, he didn't care what happened to him, he would allow no more death to surround him. Clutching the sword that bore his own name, Tenchi lunged forward, racing up behind the terrible figure he had already fought and killed once before. A flash of light shot through the air as Tenchi came into contact with what felt as a brick wall. As he touched it, a shock of energy shot through his body and sent him flying back to the ground.   
"Normally I would gladly welcome your interference since you are the one I desire at the present time. But now things have gotten, how should I say, personal. You understand don't you?" Tenchi gritted his teeth as Washu helped him up, wiping away the blood that dripped off his lip.   
"Damn you!"   
"Such strong words young man...for now I will increase the power of my shield so if another attempt is tried the shock will no longer allow you to live, so I suggest you wait your turn." Once again Kiseichu turned back to his opponent, blood dripping down her chest and leg, the life nearly gone from her. "It's quite a pity, to destroy such a powerful and if I may say, beautiful an opponent as yourself Ryoko. Perhaps on different terms..." Just then Ryoko raised her head and spat in his face.   
"Go to h-hell..."   
"A trooper to the end. Very well then." Kiseichu raised his sword to the horror of the onlookers outside the shield locking them out from the battle. Off the side Minagi's mind was plagued with a wash of memories from her past, tearing her apart. The tears streamed from her face as her emotions came to light. Her and her mother never really gotten along quite well, for some strange reason that she still wasn't quite sure of. She had always tried to reach to her, but she always felt so distant no matter what she tried.   
"I'm so sorry." Minagi's head, shot up as her mother's weak voice filled her head, sounding from their mind link that she also shared with Ryo-oh-ki and Washu. "I-I should have realized how poorly I've treated you."   
"R-Ryoko?" She could hardly believe the words that she was hearing, her mind pondering what it may mean.   
"Please, promise me something."   
"Anything."   
"Run...run away. I can hold him just long enough for you and Ryo-oh-ki to..."   
"What?"   
"Please, Minagi. Take Tenchi and the others and go!"   
"Mom, I can't."   
"You have to!! Dammit don't argue with me just go!" Minagi's eyes teared up and her hands began to tremble. Then she lifted her head to the image in front of her and the anger swelled up within her.   
"No! I won't let this go on any further!!"   
"Minagi no, d-don't!" But it was too late, Minagi let her emotions take control of her and she lashed out, drawing her sword and teleporting past the shield and into battle. Just as her body rematerialized behind him, Kiseichu wheeled around and clashed swords, sending Minagi ricocheting off and into a defensive stance on the ground.   
"Oh, must we have these continuing interferences. You're only delaying the inevitable."   
"We'll see about that." Before he could react a Minagi doppelganger came up from behind him and slashed a deep gash through his back, ripping his torso in two.   
"AHHHHH!!!!" As the sword left him, his body swirled away into collective off green dust. Fear struck Ryoko's eyes as the doppelganger recombined with the original, their swords extinguished and ready to deactivate the shield.   
"Minagi, watch out!" But she was too late, by the time her daughter turned around, Kiseichu had already drawn his sword ready for attack behind her.   
"Your not the only one who can produce 'shadows' my dear!" A great fierce lunge sent Minagi leaping back, just enough to avoid Kiseichu's blade. Drawing her own sword, the two ensued in an epic battle, the sound of the two great swords clashing rang out through the air. Battle cries echoed through the mountains and great leaps and bounds were taken within the boundaries of the energy shield that surrounded them.   
"That's it!" Washu snapped her fingers and brought up her computer tapping on the keys furiously. The thought had just popped in her mind as she pondered the dimensions of the shield before her.   
"Washu, what are you doing."   
"Something I can't believe I didn't think of earlier." Tenchi leaned over her shoulder, his mind trying to make out the technical gibberish produced on the transparent screen.   
"What?"   
"That shield her had produced is one way, in theory. We can't get in but they can come out, unless he triggers some sort of signal to lock themselves in. But he can't hold it for long if he wants to reserve his power for the battle right?"   
"Uh...I guess."   
"So if I hack into his brainwave signal, I can somehow trigger the locking mechanism permanently to lock him inside! They don't call my the universe's cutest genius for nothing ya know!"   
"But then how do we get Ryoko and Minagi out then?" Washu stopped typing and grabbed her chin in deep thought.   
"Good question." Her mind pondered the situation for the slightest second, being the greatest genius in the universe she didn't have to think long before an idea came to her. "THAT'S IT!!! Oh Mihoshi!"   
  
Finally the two clashing titans broke from the slues of battle, nursing wounds on almost every part of their body. However, Kiseichu's own power had not left him the slightest, not a bead of sweat left his brow, instead a large grin swelled on his face.   
"What's the matter, that human form growing weak on you? Ha, ha ha!"   
"I'm not through yet. Only when I cease to breath will I stop!"   
"HA! I don't know whether to call it determination...or foolishness." Just then right in front of his eyes, Minagi and Ryoko disappeared from their places, leaving him alone in his self-claimed battlefield. "What?! How..." When he turned his head toward the onlookers outside his shield the first thing his eyes came contact with was the smiling face of Washu, clutching Mihoshi's control cube on one hand and helping Ryoko stand with the other. Filled with rage Kiseichu lunged at the shield only to be thrown back by a large bolt of energy. "What, m-my shield!!"   
"You know, it's a wonder what the universes greatest mind can do with one little control cube, hehe!"   
"I applaud you Washu, it's not easy for me to admit that you are the first person to use my own power against me."   
"Oh my, thank you so much, you know your approval makes it all worth while!" Washu quickly turned her head as an anxious Tenchi raced over to Ryoko's side.   
"Enough Washu, let's just figure out what we do with him now!"   
"It's obvious isn't it? We can't simply destroy him; that would take a large amount of energy to dispel his! I mean, come on, he's an energy vacuum. Our best bet, is to play fire with fire. I've got something back in my lab that will suck his energy dry!"   
"NOOO!! DAMN YOU WASHU!!" Without any form of warning, Kiseichu summoned the remaining amount of energy he had and forced it into his sword (or rather Kagato's sword.) Next, he sent the blade flying, crashing down with a greater fury than that of any storm on earth; a fury so great it shattered the shield and sent a large burst of energy off flow out within a mile radius, sending Tenchi and the others flying to the grown like toys. "It's not over yet!"   
"It is for you!" In impulse, Tenchi grabbed the master key and left Ryoko's side, ready to fight to the death if necessary.   
"Lord Tenchi no!" Washu rushed out in front of him just in time to stop his suicide mission. "You can't beat him! Not even Ryoko could defeat him! Besides if you use your Juri energy we will all die!"   
"But we have to do something!"   
Off to the side as she listened, Ryoko's attention was brought to her own power, the power given to her by her gems. Even though she only had one, she knew quite well what she could do. Her mind raced as her heart pumped within her chest, pushing more blood out of her wounds every second. She could heal it with her powers, but, that would leave her open to Kiseichu's vacuum. Then something popped into her mind, something she had never felt before, only now did she realize what she had to do. Slowly she stood up, her face focused and fused upon the moment as she walked passed Tenchi and back into battle.   
"What is she doing? Ryoko STOP!!" Tenchi and the rest of the onlookers could only watch, waiting for the next wave of attack to send Ryoko flying back into a lifeless heap on the earth, as they waited, the tension grew stronger.   
"Coming for more eh? Well, I guess I could use a little more entertainment before my feast." Kiseichu stuck his left arm forward and dispelled a large blast of green energy that swirled around his hand before thrusting forward.   
"RYOKO LOOK OUT!" But she didn't even move, not a muscle nor a nano-meter to the side to avoid the blast. Instead, it hit her dead on with a large surge of smoke that surrounded her as if a great beast came and swallowed her up.   
"Ha, ha, ha! Such a pity, she was quite amusing. Now, Prince Tenchi, I trust we will have no further interruptions..."   
Suddenly, a gust of energy flow swirled around her body pushing away the smoke left from Kiseichu's shot, a powerful blast surging around her. Deep within her mind, she called upon the mind link with her daughter, summoning her power to merge with her own. Willfully, Minagi gave her strength away, and with all the energy left from her body, she fell limp into Tenchi's awaiting arms.   
"What is happening? T-to much power!" Kiseichu flung an arm up to block the energy off flow that pulsed from Ryoko's surging body. The ground beneath him began to give way under his feet, slowly pushing him further back as he desperately tried to shield her power. "No! This isn't possible!!" A bright flash of light emitted from the smoke and a blast of wind sent it flying out in all directions, blinding all within 1000 feet. Then all grew silent, a blue pulsing light still shone through the smoke that had only begun to dissipate. Finally, the parasite lowered his sleeve and peered onward to his opponent, his eyes widening in fear and shock.   
"N-No, it isn't possible! It can't!!" In the great shock of it all, Tenchi nearly dropped the weakened Minagi resting in his arms, his knees ready to buckle and fall under him.   
"How can she...?" The words left him, as if the very life and being was sucked from him. As her looked forward to where Ryoko once stood, a bright blue glow shone...emitting from three light hawk wing shields as the ones her produced during the battle with Kagato. The entire group was dumbfounded, they dare not move, nor did they have the physical will to. The pure puzzlement within their minds froze their bodies still. Ryoko herself had changed, her blue and pink dress and vest had vanished, in it's place lay a skin-tight black and silver battle uniform. The pattern was unlike the one of her own red and black uniform, but still bore a striking resemblance. Her eyes shone a bright white, glowing with power, and her hair stood up on end changing to a jet black right in front of Kiseichu's eyes; a glowing symbol appeared on her forehead resembling one of her gems surrounded by a distorted sun.   
Finally the dust had settled and the light hawk wings faded, their task complete, Ryoko's power brimming over what she could have normally accomplished with all three of her gems. This time, it was Kiseichu's turn to be filled with fear. He had never faced the power of Juri first hand before, and it indeed was a magnificent sight. The sweat poured from his brow as he tried to gather himself together and hide his terror.   
"Well, quite impressive Ryoko. I did not know you were able to produce Juri power. Even if it is not the power of the Jurian prince Tenchi it still will be a great use to me."   
"You won't be going any further. Your terror ends now!" Without a second thought Ryoko drew her sword, which now was larger and had turned into a lighter shade of yellow, the tip of the blade sparking off large amounts of energy. This hilt of her sword had changed, and had now branched off as did Minagi's only hers wasn't quite as large. With her new sword ablaze as with the fire in her heart, Ryoko lunged toward him, her teeth clenched together in a horrible battle scowl. This time, the swords did not clash, instead, Kiseichu's sword was extinguished on impact, cutting a path right through the bade and directly through the mid section of his body.   
"ACCCKKK!!!" The blood poured from his mouth as the blade cut through him each nerve pulsing with pain signals to the brain. Behind him, Ryoko remained in her battle stance, stone faced and sword still ablaze with all the fury of her power. "NOOO!!! This can't be!!!!" His cries left unfelt, no emotion, not a tear was shed for him, while his body dematerialized around him, dissolving into dust and spreading away into the air. "This isn't over...*cough* not by a long shot. You will all pay dearly!! I will destroy you and everything you hold dear, you will never forget my name!!" His final words were frightening, a chill ran down everyone's back as the last remaining particle of his being disintegrated into nothingness. As this happened Ryoko's energy returned to normal, her hair shone a light silver once again and her blue and pink outfit reappeared on her body. It was over, the terror, the violence...at least for now.   
Just as her eyes stopped glowing with energy, a large flash of light pulsed through the air, brighter than anything either of them had ever seen before. The energy vacuum had lost its energy and had collapsed within itself, the light appearing just in front of where Ryoko was standing. It took everyone by surprise, but giving them just enough time to shield their eyes from it, everyone but Ryoko. The demon let out a sharp shriek as the light burned into her eyes, sending pain directly to her nerves so that she collapsed onto the ground.   
"Ryoko!" Tenchi rushed over to her side just as the pulse subsided, holding her up in his arms against his strong shoulder. "Ryoko, are you ok?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, her speech weak and soft, and her body trembling all over.   
"I-I can't see..."   
  
End of Part I   
  
Well, it took me a while to get this chapter the way I liked it, (and I hope you like it too) but Part I of Visitors is finally finished. Quite a twist on the ending there huh? Now I am sure that I am going to get some nasty replies like "YOU DUMMY!! RYOKO CAN'T PRODUCE LIGHT HAWK WINGS!!! YOU SUCK!!!" however, if you watch episode 13 of the OVA series, it really does make sense. SO BACK OFF!! ^-^;; Anyways, I have to finish my third chapter of Anatomy of Koi before I start part II so you just have to be patient. -Ansa


End file.
